Ichiruki Month 2019 Compilation
by kleinegirl87
Summary: Antología de los temas del mes Ichiruki 2019. La mayoría son historias cortas, aunque habrá uno que otro drabble. Day 30, porque ya perdí la inspiración
1. Day 1

I**chiruki Month 2019 Compilation**

Aquí iré subiendo los días de mes Ichiruki que me hayan dado inspiración. La mayoría son historias cortas, aunque habrá uno que otro drabble.

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Day 1: Competition**

Se escucha el chirrido de espadas chocar. Están Ichigo y Renji entrenando en el patio del Escuadrón 11, por insistencia del Capitán Kenpachi, quiere que sus hombres vean a guerreros forjados al calor de la batalla entrenar... y después mostrarles como se les hace papilla.

—Oye Ichigo, ¿qué te parece si a este encuentro lo volvemos una competencia?

—¿Y cuál sería el premio?

—¿Qué te parece... Umm el derecho a pedirle una cita a Rukia?

—¿Eh? Ese no es un premio.

—Claro que sí, una cita. Ya es momento que uno de nosotros se la quede.

—Estás loco.

—Claro que no, ¿acaso no te interesa Rukia?

—...Claro que sí.

—¿Entonces?, no seas cobarde o gano por default.

—Tú no ganas nada Renji. Tampoco acepto tu competencia estúpida por tres razones.—Ichigo toma posición de ataque y Renji de defensa.—La primera, Rukia no es un objeto por el que se pueda competir—. Ichigo le lanza un Getsuga Tensho que Renji logra esquivar— En segundo lugar porque, en cuanto a Rukia, lo único que necesitas es el valor de invitarla a salir. —Ichigo lanza un segundo ataque que deja a Renji paralizado.— Y en tercer lugar porque ya me voy a mi cita con Rukia.

Ichigo, con un tercer y último ataque, lanza a Renji fuera de la plataforma de entrenamiento.


	2. Day 2

**Day 2: Storytelling**

—Había una vez...

—Así no, Papá, cuenta bien el cuento.

—Pero si así empiezan.

—No es cierto, Mamá no los empieza así.

—¿Entonces, cómo los empieza ella, oh, gran conocedora de cuentos?

—¿Y si mejor lo cuento yo?

—¡Mamí!

—¡Rukia! Llegaste antes.

—Tuve que apurar la reunión con los ancianos—. Rukia suspiró cansada—, si quieren un líder para el clan deben dejarla descansar.

—Pude ir por ti.

—¿Y perderme como tu hija te regaña por no saber contar cuentos?

—¡Claro que sé contar cuentos! Sólo no sé cómo nos cuentas tú...—Esto último lo dijo en voz queda.

Rukia entra a la habitación y se sienta, con trabajo a causa de su embarazo gemelar de cinco meses, en la mecedora cercana a la cama de su hija, Ichika. Desde su divorcio con su anterior marido, y de sus pocas semanas de embarazo, prefirió regresar al clan Kuchiki, enderezarlos y modernizarlos, curiosamente con la ayuda de Ichigo, que se mudó de repente a la Sociedad de Almas en cuanto ella dejó a Renji. Todo fue a causa de que ella se negara a llevar su apellido. En una sus discusiones, que se estaban volviendo demasiado usuales, la acusó de engañarlo con Ichigo. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

La bofetada que le dio en esa ocasión bastó para que Byakuya acelerará el proceso de reintegración al clan, aun en contra de los deseos de los ancianos.

Renji quedó tan molesto de que ella lo dejara que apenas y tiene contacto con su propia hija.

Ichika, por su parte, cree que Ichigo es su padre y él no la corrige. Sabe de la existencia de Renji y que están relacionados, sin embargo, no le gusta estar cerca de él. Ichigo, por su parte, estuvo tan atento al embarazo de Rukia que la considera propia. Y ya, hace dos años, en el cumpleaños número tres de Ichika, que se casaron. Se convirtieron en la familia Kuchiki.

Actualmente, ellos conforman la casta heredera del clan, aunque los ancianos insisten que le deje la labor a uno de sus hijos con Ichigo. Ya vería cómo hacer que su hija herede el clan, si es que lo desea. Tampoco la va a obligar a tomar el puesto si no lo desea, pero no va a permitir que le nieguen su derecho por no ser la hija biológica de Ichigo. Aunque en el registro familiar ya figura como propia.

—¿Entonces, cómo se empiezan los cuentos?—Pregunta Ichigo, ya picado por la curiosidad. No puede ser que no sea capaz de contarle un cuento a su hija.

—Pues es muy fácil, los cuentos empiezan así: Tu papí me dijo una vez que...


	3. Day 3

**Day 3: Haunted**

Otro día más sin poder dormir. Otro día más sin Rukia. Cada día que pasa sin ver fantasmas es como estar bajo una maldición de la que no se puede librar. La lluvia es continua y el silencio de su alma ensordecedor. Cuánto extraña lo que antes le parecía su maldición.


	4. Day 4

**Day 4: Forbidden**

Lo que ellos hacen no está bien, pero no pueden separarse. Cuando lo intentan sus labios se vuelven a unir. Sus cuerpos vuelven a danzar ese baile que sólo el sexo puede expresar. Ambos están casados... con las personas equivocadas. Ella ya está embarazada de un hombre que no es su marido, fruto de un amor y una relación prohibida que no piensan terminar. Mucho menos ahora. La confrontación será dura, muy dolorosa, pero necesaria. Al menos, en su amor prohibido, se tienen en uno al otro.


	5. Day 5

**Day 5: Future**

Cuando era un niño Ichigo soñaba con ser muchas cosas. Doctor, abogado, policia, veterinario, escritor... no estaba seguro que lo haría sentir pleno. Después de la muerte de su madre todo aquello que pensó que sería ya no se sentía atractivo o bien. O que le daría para mantener una familia, una grande, como la que él quería.

Nunca se lo ha dicho a su padre pero quiere darle muchos nietos.

Hasta que conoció a Rukia.

Nunca se imaginó que sería muy feliz como guía y protector de los muertos y cazador de demonios.

Viviendo, básicamente, en el mundo de los muertos.

¿Quién pensaría que un alma puede tener familia?


	6. Day 6

**Day 6: Parody**

_Bunny!Rukia corría por todo el bosque buscando a Lion!Ichigo, de aquí en más Chappy y Kon, respectivamente. Chappy buscaba a Kon para contarle una cosa muy importante, su hermano mayor Bunny!Byakuya, el embajador de la Tierra de las Algas, (Wakame, para los cuates) quería hablar con él. Y eso nunca era bueno, ella tenía que correr hasta encontrarlo y salvarlo. Aunque tuviera que correr contra la poderosa Tortuga._

—Espera, Rukia, detente. ¿Que clase de versión de la fábula de la Libre y la Tortuga es esta? ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

—Que mi hermano ya sabe que estoy embarazada y te busca para matarte.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste así, en primer lugar? Y en segundo lugar, estamos casados desde hace cinco meses.

—¿Y ya le dijiste que nos casamos en secreto como te pedí?

—¡Rayos, tu hermano me va a matar!


	7. Day 7

**Day 7: Pillow fight**

¿Quién diría que unas copas de más les darían el valor de jugar como niños en la habitación de Rukia? La entrega de premios de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami fue muy divertida. Hubo muchos invitados de todo el Seireitei. El alcohol corrió por todos lados. Ichigo acompañó a Rukia porque estaban nominados a un premio que no entendió muy bien de que era, ya para este punto estaban algo pasados de copas, pero fue lindo ganarlo con ella. Lo único que recuerda después de recibir el premio Rukia dijo que tenía sueño y que él la tenía que escoltar a la mansión Kuchiki.

Así que, ahí estaban, jugando a guerra de almohadas por qué... sepa, en su estupor etílico ella dijo algo de parejas y él dijo algo acerca de declaraciones y una cosa llevó a la otra y terminó con Rukia aventandole la almohada más cercana a Ichigo con el rostro carmesí de ira o vergüenza, o tal vez una combinación de ambas.

Plumas volaban por los aires, Ichigo y Rukia se aventaban las almohadas de la habitación de ella. Todo terminó en calma repentina, con Rukia encima de Ichigo, ambos rojos por el juego y por las copas que se tomaron esa noche. Mientras él la sujeta por la cadera, con sus yukatas aflojadas por la pelea. No se dejan de mirar, acercan sus rostros. Ichigo baja un poco más sus manos para acercarla más fácilmente.

Lo que sucedió exactamente después es cosa de leyendas urbanas, sólo se sabe a ciencia cierta que Ichigo se convirtió en un Kuchiki al final de la semana y que Byakuya Kuchiki no deja de hablar de niños fuera del matrimonio.


	8. Day 8

**Day 8: Through a child's eyes.**

**Precuela a Day 2: Storytelling**

No sé qué está pasando. Hoy me vistieron con una ropa muy incómoda, no me dejan jugar agusto. Mami y Papi están apurados, apenas y he podido verlos hoy. Mi tía Yuu y mi tía Kai me han estado cuidando todo el día. Mi abuelito Isshin ha estado dando vueltas tomando fotos a todo y a todos, pero creo que soy su modelo favorita.

— Chika-sama, otra sonrisita, por favor.

— ¿Ashí, Abulito?— Sonrío porque él me lo pide, me gusta complacer a mi abuelito.

— ¡Eres la nieta más hermosa que pude pedir!

— ¡Papá deja a Chika-sama en paz, la vas despeinar!

Creo que hoy va a haber una fiesta porque mi tío Uya está muy serio, diciendo no sé qué cosas acerca de mi Papí. Mi papi es el mejor de todos, me cuida, dibuja conmigo, me da de comer y ve Chapy conmigo...

— Ya es hora de irnos, todos nos esperan.

— Yo subo a Chika-sama al carro

No sé a dónde vamos, siempre que pregunto no me saben responder. Los adultos nunca de explican bien. Ya quiero ver a mi Mami, la he visto poco últimamente, siempre se está arreglando algo, no sé porque si ella es la más linda. La extraño, y a mi Papi también. La otra noche los interrumpí en su tiempo de papis y mamis, no me regañaron.

—Tía Yu, quiero mi Mamá.

—Ya vamos, con ella. Ya vamos a llegar con ella.

— ¿Papi también?

—Sí, con tu papi también.

Llegamos a un edificio muy grande, parece un onigiri muuuy grande.

Papi. Ahí está mi Papi. ¡Que guapo se ve! Pero no veo a mi Mami.

—Ichigo, sentimos la tardanza. Tus hermanas no se terminaban de arreglar, en especial Karin.

—¡Papi, cagaaame!

—Claro que sí, nena.— Me carga y lo abrazo, ya lo extrañaba mucho.

—Kurosaki Ichigo.

—Byakuya.

Que raro se llevan mi Tío y mi Papi. Son muy serios.

— Espero que estés listo y entiendas la responsabilidad que estás a punto de adquirir.

— Claro que sé lo que hago, me he estado haciendo cargo desde hace años y lo sabes bien.

— Sólo quiero asegurarme, no quiero que suceda lo que pasó la vez anterior.

— Pero esta vez es conmigo y no con...

— Lo sé, pero aún así me quiero asegurar.

Han de estar hablando de las cenas que tenemos con los ancianos, Papi siempre hace el ridículo. O eso dice mi tío Uya.

— ¿Hija?

—Shii, papi.

—Ahora vamos a hacer algo muy importante. Necesito que pongas atención y hagas lo que te digo. En un momento vamos a entrar a ese...

— ¡Onigiri!

—Je, je, je, ese edificio y vamos a hacer como practicamos. Vas a entrar detrás de tu tía Yuzu y vas a cargar la cajita azul en tu canasta.

— ¿La caiita del aniio?

— Esa misma.

— Occey, Papi, uenta co migo.

— Recuerda, yo entro primero y cuando llegues conmigo...

— ¡Me as a caagar!

— Exacto. Te veo adentro.

— Baii, Papi.

Mi Papi se mete al edificio de onigiri. Nos acercamos y se empieza a escuchar la música esa rara y que a veces me da sueño. Empieza a entrar la gente cómo lo habíamos practicado. Mi Papí ya está al fondo del pasillo, luego entran otras personas que no reconozco o no me agradan. Puedo ver al hombre feo de la cabellera roja, está escondido detrás de los pilares, todos actúan como si no estuviera ahí.

Mi tía Yu empieza a caminar por el pasillo, ya cuando ella ya está unos pasos delante de mí, mi tía Kai me da la señal para entrar al pasillo. Recuerdo que no debo de hacer caso a los murmullos, mi objetivo es llegar con mi Papi.

(— ¿Es ella?)

(— ¿Es cierto que no es su hija?)

(— Ese cabello no es Kurosaki.)

(— He escuchado cosas de la madre.)

— ¡Papi!— Una vez que llego con él, levanto los brazos para que me cargue. La música cambia de repente, creo que se llama Maca nopcial, creo. Cuando suena esa canción es la señal de que mi Mami va a entrar.

Luce hermosa con ese vestido de princesa. Cuando nos alcanza, mi tío Uya me toma entre sus brazos. Es la hora que el hombre de vestido dé su discurso largo y aburrido. Eso hace que me quede dormida.

Mi Tío me despierta en cuanto les hacen la pregunta a mis papis, esa en la que se miran profundamente y luego se dan un beso. Lo que no esperaba son los aplausos de todos, como si fuera algo que tuvieran mucho esperando.

Mi tío me devuelve con mi mami y salimos del onigiri gigante. Ya nos vamos al salón dónde vamos a festejar mi cumpeaños porque hoy cumplo tres. Ya soy una niña grande.


	9. Day 9

**Day 9: Movies**

**Precuela a Day 2: Storytelling y Day 8: Through a child's eyes**

**Advertencia: limonada a la vista, si eres menor de edad o sensible, retírate porque esto es un PWP.**

Esa noche estaba lloviendo un poco. No, eso es un eufemismo para el tifón que se puede ver desde la ventana. Ichigo y Rukia están en la sala de la casa Kurosaki, cuidan la casa porque Isshin tuvo que acompañar a las gemelas en un viaje escolar, a la escuela le hacían falta chaperones, y él se ofreció para terror de las gemelas.

El que estén en la casa Kurosaki sirve, también, de propósito para alejar a Rukia de la Sociedad de Almas y, en particular, de Renji. Están atravesando un divorcio complicado y en su estado Rukia no puede manejar tanto estrés. Byakuya se encargará del papeleo y de manejar a Renji, que ha estado muy agresivo con Rukia.

En este momento ya sellaron las ventanas y reunieron provisiones de emergencia. Sólo les queda esperar que pase la tormenta. Para ello van a ver varias películas. Ya están en la segunda de la noche.

— ¿Te sientes mejor, Rukia?

— Sí, creo que ya se me pasó la náusea.

— ¿Quieres que quite la película?

— No, sólo acércate más, estás muy lejos.

— De acuerdo. — Ichigo se acerca a ella, pasa su brazo izquierdo alrededor de ella para que se recueste en su hombro.

Ichigo está cómodo de estar así con Rukia, extrañaba está intimidad con ella. Ni con Orihime se sintió tan agusto. Está tan tranquilo y cómodo que no se da cuenta que Rukia posó su mano izquierda sobre uno de sus pectorales. Tampoco sintió cuando empezó a hacer círculos con sus dedos. Reaccionó cuando ella metió su mano de su desabotonada camisa.

— ¿Rukia?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Mmm?— Siempre que ella finge demencia hace que él sienta una presión que reconoce en su estómago y que muchas veces ha viajado más abajo, sólo espera qu no tenga que ir al baño a aliviarse. No sabe si está bien. Ella está pasando por un divorcio y él acaba de terminar su compromiso con Orihime, no quiere parecer que se está aprovechando.

— Nada.— Toma la mano que lo acaricia hasta hace sólo unos momentos y la acerca a su boca para darle un beso a cada nudillo. Habrá que comprobar las intenciones de Rukia.

— ¿Sr. Kurosaki, se está aprovechando de mí?— Ella se voltea totalmente a él y le dirige una mirada traviesa. Con algo de reto.

— ¿Yo?, claro que no. — Ambos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

— ¿Seguro?— Ahora ella finge tristeza.

— ¿Acaso, Srta. Kuchiki, quiere que me aproveche de usted?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!— Ella ya no aguanta más y se lanza tras sus labios en un beso lento, diseñado para excitar a los hombres. A este en particular.

Rukia, sentada entre las piernas de Ichigo, baja una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna para acariciarla por encima de sus ropa.

— Ah, Rukia, que traviesa eres.— Él pasa sus manos por la fina espalda de la mujer.

Continúan con sus besos, que empiezan a tomar valor. Ichigo pide acceso a la boca de Rukia con pequeño mordiscos a su labio inferior. Permiso que obtiene de inmediato

— Te he estado esperando por meses.

Él, lentamente, baja el cierre del vestido de Rukia. Ella con la misma lentitud le quita la camisa. Él le termina de quitar el vestido y le dedica una mirada de admiración. Ella, por su parte, comienza a dar besos de mariposa al pecho de Ichigo, poniendo especial atención a las cicatrices en él. Quiere guardar en su memoria cada una de ellas porque teme que esta experiencia no se vuelva a repetir.

Ichigo acaricia la espalda de Rukia, quiere darle tiempo a ella de disfrutar el momento. Cuando los besos de ella bajan hasta su ombligo y siente que empieza a desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón la detiene. La acerca a su boca para volverla a besar. A pesar de intentar de distraerla ella logra abrirse paso hasta bajar su cremallera. Su objetivo es claro, quiere llegar a su pene. Por el otro lado, Ichigo, ha estado entretenido besando su cuello y sus pechos por encima del sostén.

— ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto? ¿Y si te lastimo o al bebé?— Le pregunta cuando se aleja de ella para recuperar la compostura.

— Ichigo tengo tres meses de embarazo, no estoy moribunda. Claro que podemos hacer el amor.

¿Hacer el amor? Él había tenido sexo antes, con Orihime y otras chicas en la universidad, pero nunca había hecho el amor. Esta sería su primera vez, por así decirlo.

— A menos de que a ti te moleste que esté embarazada de Renji.

— Es lo que menos me importa. Solo me interesa hacer el amor contigo, hacerlo de verdad.

— Yo también.— El tono de voz en sus palabras encienden una alarma en Ichigo.

— ¿Acaso, Renji...?

— Shh, no hablemos de él, este es nuestro momento.— ella lo silenció poniendo sus dedos en su boca. No es agradable pensar en su tiempo con él.

Ichigo la recuesta en el suelo de la sala, se quita el pantalón y el boxer, para beneplácito de Rukia. Al fin el pene de Ichigo está a su disposición.

Una vez desnudo, se acercó a Rukia, besa su vientre, que apenas empieza a mostrar los signos de embarazo, en unos meses quedará henchido por el bebé que crece en su interior e Ichigo planea estar a su lado en todo momento. Ojala que sea una niña que herede los hermosos ojos de Rukia.

— Te ves hermosa.

— G—gracias.— Se puede escuchar algo de vergüenza en la voz de Rukia.

De sólo verla su pene se endurece, parece una espada, casi tan grande como Zangetsu, metafóricamente hablando. Sigue su camino de besos hacia arriba, hasta llegar a su esternón, él cual también besa. Aprovecha ese momento para bajar los tirantes del sostén hasta dejarlos a su disposición. Vuelve a bajar su boca para besar los montículos que son los pechos de Rukia

— Ah, Ichi, siento, ah, que no sean tan, AH, grandes c—como las de O—orihime...

— Me gustan más así. Más grandes y me ahogaría con ellas.— Le responde sin dejar de lamer el pezón derecho.

Rukia arquea su espalda para facilitar el acceso y poder terminar de quitar el sostén. Esto permite que Ichigo se termine de meter el pecho a su boca y empiece a diccionario suavemente.

— Me encanta lo sensibles que están tus pezones.

— Es que, ah, e—eres t—tú, ah, quien los mima.

— Escúchate gemir, Rukia, me pones tan duro que solo espero resistir hasta llevarte al orgasmo.

— Ah, Ic—chigo, ah...

Los besos de Ichigo empiezan a tomar un camino más al sur, pasa por su ombligo y pone especial cariño al vientre que empieza a mostrar signos de abultamiento.

No puedo esperar para conocerte. No importa si eres niño o niña o quién es tu padre. Y yo te voy a proteger.

Las manos de Ichigo toman los bordes de las pataletas de Rukia, las baja con cuidado, como si ella fuera de cristal. Mientras recorre el camino por sus piernas permite que el verla desnuda, algo que apenas y se atrevía a imaginar, le robe el aliento. Está con la mujer a la que no se atrevía a amar. Y van a a hacer el amor. El pensamiento lo abruma pero no lo agobia. Es Rukia. Su Rukia.

Empieza el camino de regreso por medio de besos, que reparte en ambas piernas. Cuando por fin alcanza su meta, abre con cuidado las piernas y alza la cadera de Rukia para facilitar el acoplamiento entre los dos.

Ichigo mira a Rukia para confirmar que tiene permiso para proceder. Ella asiente con una tierna sonrisa, ella también ha deseado que esto suceda entre ellos desde hace tanto. Esa sonrisa es todo lo que él necesita para entrar con cuidado en ella. Utiliza su mano para guiar su pene en el canal de Rukia. Mientras se abre camino por las paredes de su vagina ellos gimen por el goce que les trae esa ansiada conexión, una que no sintieron con sus anteriores parejas. Él espera a que ella se acostumbre a su tamaño, también espera para poder relajarse de lo estrecha que se siente Rukia, debe de ser uno de los efectos del embarazo, no quiere venirse antes de empezar la verdadera diversión.

Ya más tranquilo, pero no menos excitado, empieza el vaivén de sus caderas, siempre lento, para Ichigo el placer de Rukia está primero.

— ¡Ah, Ichi, ah, ah!

— ¡R—rukia, que, ah, estrecha, ah, estás!

Ichigo sostiene la cadera de Rukia con su mano izquierda y usa la derecha para empezar a estimular su clítoris.

— ¡Ah, s—sigue, ah, así, Ichi!

Eso bastó para que Ichigo aumentará la atención en el clítoris de Rukia. No importaba si él no llegaba al orgasmo, sólo importa que ella llegue. Pero ella es tan cálida y apretada que teme que alcanzar su orgasmo antes que ella.

— Ah, R—rukia, yo, ah,...

— Ichigo, ah, ah, creo que...

Lo sea que se querían decir murió en sus bocas porque alcanzaron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Sus respiraciones están aceleradas, Ichigo se sostiene, apenas, para no caer encima de Rukia, y ella usa sus dedos para acariciar su pecho. El mensaje es simple.

Ven conmigo, abrázame.

Él hace como ella pide. Ambos gimen fuertmente al momento de separar su sexos, esto crea un vacio en ellos que llenaran nuevamente, pero eso será más tarde. Ichigo la abraza por la espalda y aprovecha la posición para acariciar su vientre.

— Ah, Rukia estuve esperando hacer esto contigo tanto tiempo.

— Yo también, pero es mejor tarde que nunca.

— No, Rukia fue a tiempo. Aún podemos ser felices juntos.

— Tienes razón.

Se dedican a dormir lo que resta de la noche. Así desnudos, calentados sólo con sus cuerpos. No quieren que las cobijas les estorben si, más tarde, desean volver hacer el amor. Aunque tienen todo un fin de semana para que sus cuerpos se conozcan tan profundamente como sus almas lo hacen ya.

Aun se puede escuchar el sonido de una película terminar y como la tormenta amaina. Esos dos descansaran tanto, que al despertar ni siquiera recordarán que película querían ver.

Notas:

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen esta antología, en especial a Inverse L. Reena, DreamedSilverWings, Natsumivat, gonzalezmarjorieth.  
He notado que nadie ha dejado un review ni en día 2 y día 8, y lo entiendo, yo también detesto que Rukia se haya casado con Ichigo, pero después de haber leído cómo fue la boda civil de Rukia siento que ella necesita una especie de redención, es que no me quiero imaginar su infancia con semejante padre.


	10. Day 10

**Day 10: Bodyswitch**

**Precuela a Day 2: Storytelling y Day 8: Through a child's eyes, y precuela inmediata a Day 9: Movies**

Este cuerpo nuevo no es muy cómodo que digamos. Me aprieta mucho, especialmente en el área del pecho. También, este Gigai para embarazadas, me hace sentir muy sensible en todos lados. E Ichigo está tan cerca y se ve tan guapo con su cabello largo, si sigue así podré sujetarlo en una coleta de caballo, va a parecer un samurai de los libros de historia que me enseñó cuando íbamos a la preparatoria. ¡Ah, de tan sólo verlo así hace que me moje y quiera más de él! Maldito Gigai, me hace sentir necesitada, muy necesitada. Y siempre quise saber lo que es estar con Ichigo. Mi querido Ichigo.


	11. Day 11

**Day 11: Bonnie & Clyde**

**Precuela a Day 7: Pillow fight**

Bonnie y Clyde, la famosa pareja de amantes.

La infame pareja de ladrones de criminales que robaban bancos durante la depresión económica.

Todos unos criminales.

La razón por la que se les permitió tener una, relativamente, larga carrera de ladrones fue porque las historias que se contaban, una reales y otras falsas, acerca de ellos le daban entretenimiento y alegría a una población sumida en la desesperación causada por una crisis económica como ninguna otra.

De cierto modo, Ichigo y Rukia, eran los Bonnie y Clyde del Seireitei.

Sus aventuras y desventuras tenían en vilo a todo el Seireitei.

Los consideraban una especie de equivalentes a la infame pareja, aunque ellos nunca hubieran robado nada.

La Asociación de Mujeres se encargó de inmortalizar dramáticas historias acerca de su idílico romance, aunque los involucrados no lo describirían así, para generar ingresos y poderse salir de la Mansión Kuchiki (y para comprarle dulces a su presidente).

Por eso, cuando la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami realizó un evento, fuera de la mansión Kuchiki, de premiación a lo mejor del Seireitei, no dudaron en nominarlos a la mejor pareja, a la pareja más lenta en confesarse y al mejor equipo de combate; el primero lo perdieron ante Ikkaku y Yumichika, que recientemente formalizaron su relación, y el tercero ante los Capitanes Kyoraku y Ukitake, aunque este último estaba muerto. Durante la fiesta se aseguraron de darle mucho alcohol a los antes mencionados porque abrieron una caja de apuestas de lo que sucedería esa noche...

Desafortunadamente, hubo un problema con esas apuestas, cuando el Capitán Kuchiki se enteró, a la mañana siguiente, confiscó todo el dinero que se había recaudado a modo de renta por usar su propiedad sin su permiso para las reuniones y eventos de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami.

Por eso y por apostar acerca de su hermana y futuro cuñado.


	12. Day 12

Day 12: Slice of life

Secuela a Day 2: Storytelling Day 8: Through a child's eyes, Day 9: Movies yDay 10: Bodyswitch

Ichika no había visto a su madre desde hace una semana, tanto ella como sus hermanitos debían de permanecer en observación y no le permitían la entrada al hospital. A pesar de que estaba siendo atendida y mimada por su padre y tío; su abuelo y tías, que vinieron desde el mundo humano para acompañar a la pareja, no podía dejar de querer ver a su madre.

Por lo que, para Ichigo, no fue una sorpresa encontrarla escondida en el carruaje cuando iba camino al hospital a recoger a Rukia.

— Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

— No se lo diremos a mi Tío Uya.

— Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Y no te va a regañar?

— Mmm, de eso me encargo yo.— La respuesta de Ichigo es nerviosa.

— Le diré a mi Tío que no sea severo.

— Gracias, hija, eres la mejor.— Casi se podían ver las lágrimas correr por las mejillas de Ichigo, mientras él la abrazaba. Byakuya podía llegar a ser muy aterrador.

Por órdenes de Byakuya, estaban camino al hospital que está en las oficinas del escuadrón cuatro, y de ahí de regreso a la mansión en una carreta ya que hubo pequeñas complicaciones durante el parto, que se adelantó, y Rukia perdió algo de sangre. Desgraciadamente, por estar embarazada, no puede recibir tratamiento médico con Kidoh. Esas complicaciones obligaron a Rukia a permanecer unos días más de lo esperado en el hospital para asegurarse que todo estaba bien con ella y los gemelos.

— ¿Y mi Mami se encuentra bien, Papi?

— Por supuesto, ella está esperando verte.

Cuando llegaron al hospital tuvieron que esperar unos minutos antes de que los dejaran ver a Rukia. E Ichigo tuvo que meter a Ichika de contrabando a la habitación porque aún no le daban el alta a la reciente madre. Rukia lucía hermosa, tenía la luz que emiten todas las mujeres com hijos, en este momento ya se encontraba recuperada, pero la cesárea de emergencia que tuvieron que hacerle le quitaba energía y que tardaría en recuperar.

— ¡Mami!— Ichika se lanza a los brazos de su madre.

— ¡Ichika! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mami, ya casi no tienes pancita y mis hermanos ya están aquí.— La niña ignora a su madre y se voltea a ver a sus hermanitos que se encuentran en la cuna cercana a la cama.— Son muy...se parecen a Papi.

— Verdad que sí hija.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué significa eso?

— ¡Qué te amamos!— Luego madre e hija ríen a carcajadas.

Aunque es cierto, los gemelitos Kuchiki se parecen mucho a Ichigo. Uno tiene el cabello tan brillante como lo tiene Ichigo y el otro tiene el ceño tan fruncido que es difícil de creer lo puede hacer un recien nacido.

— Rukia-san, ya viene la Capitana Kotetsu para darle el alta. ¡Ah, Chika-sama!, ¿cómo entró aquí?— Hanataro, el enfermero encargado de Rukia, entra a la habitación.

— ¡Hana-chan!— La niña lo abraza en forma de saludo y eso basta para que olvide que la niña no debe de estar en el hospital.

El repentino sonido de las quejas y llantos queditos de un bebé hace que todos volteen a ver a la cuna.

— Por favor, no me ignoren.— Nadie escucha las súplicas del pobre Hanataro, prefieren voltear a ver a Rukia que tiene que amamantar al más joven de los gemelos que reclama la atención de su madre.

* * *

La joven familia Kuchiki estaban en una carreta de camino a la mansión Kuchiki, a su ala particular. Es un espacio muy bonito que Byakuya mandó acondicionar para que Rukia viviera una vez que ella terminó su relación con Renji. Ichigo tenía su habitación a un lado de la de Rukia, pero dejó de utilizarla una vez que hicieran el amor por vez primera en el mundo humano.

—Mami, ¿puedo cargarlos?

—En un momento, Corazón, deja que lleguemos a casa.

—Papi, ellos son muy pequeñitos.

—Lo son.

—¿Yo fui igual de pequeñita?

—No tanto, mi amor.— Responde Rukia a la pregunta de su hija.

—Ellos, al ser gemelos, se tienen que hacer más pequeños para caber en la pancita de tu mami.— Termina de contestar la duda de la pequeña

—Oh, ¿pero van a crecer?

—Claro que sí, serán tan grandes como tú.

* * *

— No puedo creer que Byakuya o te haya regañado por haber llevado a Ichika al hospital.— Dice una agotada Rukia entre bostezos. Amamantar es muy cansado.

— Yo tampoco, que suerte tuve.

La pareja estaba en su habitación, teniendo una cómoda plática de cama, aprovechando que los gemelos se habían quedado dormidos, con Rukia recibiendo los arrumacos de su marido de buena gana, si pudi. La pareja seguiría en sus arrumacos de no haber sido interrumpidos por la pequeña Ichika. Ella se acercó a la habitación y tocó a la puerta, algo raro en ella, porque siempre entraba intempestivamente a la habitación de sus padres.

— Papi, ¿ya puedo cargarlos?— Ella pregunta tímida desde afuera de la habitación.

— ¿Otra vez, nueve veces en el día no son suficientes?

— Mmm, ¿no...?— Rukia se hace a un lado para que Ichigo se pueda levantar y le señala con la cabeza que le abra la puerta a la ansiosa niña.

— Espera, tenemos que sentarnos, son muy pesados para ti.— Y se hace a un lado para que pueda pasar. Ella corre a la cama con su madre.

— ¿Mi amor, por qué quieres cargarlos tanto?— Rukia ya se imagina la respuesta pero cree que es mejor ver que tanto pueden sacar de la niña. Aunque espera poder seguirle el paso a Ichika antes de que Ichigo lo heche a perder.

— ¿Eh?, eso es porque...— Su mamá le pone a uno de sus hermanitos en brazos, y la niña lo abraza con fuerza y cuidado.

— ¿Sabes, Ichika?, yo también soy un hijo mayor.— Ichigo trata de tranquilizar sus miedos, pero como siempre es un idiota que no entiende lo que realmente pasa...

— Sí, pero... yo...no...soy...— Su voz se apaga y empieza a quebrarse.

— Lo eres.— Él sabe de que habla, no es la primera vez que tienen una conversación similar.

— Pero, la gente no deja de decir cosas

— Pues son unos idiotas que no saben lo que dicen.

— Pero ellos dicen que...

— Son todos unos estúpidos.

—En la escuela...— Choca su frente contra la de ella con fuerza para hacerla entender, no demasiada para lastimarla, pero si para dejarle una marca roja en la frente.

— Pero nada, si no se quieren callar sabes lo que tienes que hacer.— La mirada que le da Ichigo es muy profunda como queriendo transmitir un mensaje privado.

— ¡OK!— Que parece que ella entendió porqué sonríe a su padre en respuesta.

— No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.

— ¿Mami, tú qué opinas?

— ¿Rukia?, estás inusualmente callada

Ambos voltean a ver a la muy silenciosa mujer, una que suele ser muy protectora de su hija. A la que no le permite asistir a la Academia Shino o que piense que está obligada a convertirse en Shinigami.

— ¡Oh, Rukia/Mami!

La antes mencionada se encuentra totalmente dormida, sujetando a otro hijo que duerme plácidamente en sus brazos.

— Mañana continuaremos hablando acerca de esto. Ahora, creo, que es mejor que durmamos.

— Sí, papi.— La niña le pasa a su padre el pequeño bultito en sus brazos para poder irse a su cama.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¿A mi cama?

— Esta noche no. Creo que hoy necesitas dormir con tus padres.

Está vez los ojos de la niña sí se aguan y suelta el llanto mientras salta a sus brazos.

— ¡Ichigo, qué le dijiste a Ichika! ¡¿Por qué tiene la frente roja?! ¿Ichika, que te hizo tu padre?

¡Rayos, Rukia se despertó!, e Ichika llora tanto que no se entiende lo que dice.


	13. Day 13

**Nota:**

**Antes de empezar, debo decirles que este ha sido el tema que más he disfrutado de escribir.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**DreamedSilverWings: **te agradezco todas tu porras

**Natsumivat:** ¿Es tan raro que Yumichika e Ikkaku sean pareja?

**gonzalezmarjorieth: **Gracias por seguirme

**rosaliehyuuga: **Gracias por seguirme

**Inverse L. Reena:** Gracias por tus review, y no, Renji no estaba invitado a la boda, más a delante te vas a dar cuenta porque.

**Day 13: Apocalypse**

**Advertencias: A. U., Lime, y poco apropiado para personas sensibles a temas religiosos y de abuso sexual.**

**Sinopsis:** Él es jinete de la guerra y ella la doncella que dará a luz al cordero, o eso se supone que debe de hacer, pero ella prefiere compartir lecho con él, si de ella dependiera el mundo podría desaparecer, ya poco importa.

* * *

A ella a llaman la _Mujer_ porque, según las Doce Estrellas, traerá a este mundo al Cordero que salvará al mundo de la destrucción. Lo ha sabido por años, desde niña, cuando la encontraron en la Iglesia de Éfeso. Se ha estado preparando para esto, aunque cada vez se siente menos segura de su misión. Cada vez lo siente menos propio, más como una obligación que no pidió. Pero es su deber divino, sus ojos violeta son la prueba de ello por el desenfreno que provocan en los seres no humanos, o eso dicen las Trompetas, un escuadrón de siete hombres que la han traído a esta iglesia en Laodicea.

La han tenido encerrada en esta habitación, el altar, en espera de El Ángel, de rango de arcángel vengador, que vendrá a embarazarla. Debe de ser esta noche o el apocalipsis no podrá impedirse. Debe ser esta noche o nunca podrá volverá a ser fértil. La han preparado para ello, la han bañado, perfumado, alimentado con frutas e infusiones para aumentar la fecundidad, también la han vestido con ropajes blancos casi transparentes, estar desnuda hará poca diferencia ya que su ropa está diseñada para despertar los bajos instintos del que la mire, para atraer la victoria y simbolizar su pureza, algo que el _Ángel_ encuentra muy atractivo.

El nombre de la mujer es Rukia.

* * *

A él lo llaman el _Jinete de la Guerra_, el sello en forma de calavera llameante roja en su espalda baja es la prueba de su rango. Siempre viste de ropajes negros y su llamativo cabello amarillo, aunque algunos lo describen como rojo, traen la miseria y la muerte de sus enemigos. Pero en este momento se encuentra en otra misión, debe encontrar a la _Mujer_ que dará a luz al Cordero e impedir que se encuentre con el Ángel que la fecundará.

Eso no lo piensa permitir. No sólo porque es su misión, sino también porque es su mujer. Ella le había sido prometida antes de que Aizen, el líder de las Trompetas, se la hubiera llevado. Su compromiso habría sentado las bases para esta guerra cíclica, ahora él se encargará de que no se repita, no habrá un después para los planes de Dios. Antes, prefiere volver cenizas a todo el continente europeo con otra Guerra Mundial, justo como sus antecesores hicieron.

El nombre del Jinete es Ichigo.

* * *

—Rukia, toma.—Aizen le da una taza con una bebida espesa y oscura.

—¿Y qué es, Aizen-sama?— Rukia mira la taza con temor del contenido.

—Es una pócima que te relajara para tu encuentro con el _Ángel_ y te pondrá más dispuesta para recibirlo— En otras palabras es una droga para que no se resista a su violador y un afrodisiaco para que le pida más.

No es tonta, aunque no pueda oponerse a lo que va a suceder es consciente de que no lo hace por voluntad propia. También sabe, aunque ellos tratan de ocultarlo, de que la usan constantemente con las chicas del pueblo y las monjas que la han cuidado todos estos años, las obligan a beber esa asquerosa bebida para que no huyan de este destino peor que la muerte.

—Entiendo.— Se resiste a beber el contenido de la tacita.

—Vamos, bebe, no tenemos tiempo. La luna pronto estará en la posición correcta.

Ella no tiene otra opción más que hacer como le dicen

No obstante, no lo ingiere todo, en cuanto Aizen-sama se da la vuelta ella tira todo el contenido que le es posible en una de las macetas de las flores de la habitación.

—¿Ya lo bebiste todo?

—Sí, Aizen-sama.— Miente porque lo único que le va a quedar es la dignidad de estar consciente mientras es violada por uno de los horribles Ángeles de Dios, que, las pocas veces que los ha podido ver, mueven sus alas con violencia y sus vergas se inflaman tanto que sus ropajes no las pueden ocultar. Le dan tanto asco, siempre pidiendo a una joven en la que descargar su simiente, con su patético pretexto de acrecentar el ejército de Dios. Pobres chicas, dar a luz a un nephilim suena tan doloroso, aunque nunca le han permitido presenciar un parto, los aullidos de dolor no pueden ser ocultados ni siquiera por las gruesas paredes de piedra.

El de ella no será como un embarazo nephilim, el de ella durará los nueve meses que dura un embarazo humano. Mientras que los nephilim se gestan en 24 horas y a la semana sus madres ya están pariendo uno más. Las chicas que se han ofrecido para esa labor parecen embelesadas todo el tiempo pero mientras están con los Ángeles no dejan de gritar de dolor, nunca hay placer en sus gargantas.

Rukia no quiere esa experiencia, prefire la que le traen sus sueños. Sueños que no puede contarle a los Tronos. En ellos, ella, como una niña, está desnuda, compartiendo besos con otro niño, un niño de cabellera brillante. En los sueños a veces se acarician, las caricias no son las apropiadas para un par de niños, son más las caricias que comparten un hombre y una mujer en el lecho matrimonial. Esos sueños no sólo le dan placer, también le permiten soportar el claustro en el que se encuentra desde niña. No había tenido su primer sangrado siquiera. Y el contacto con chicos se le tiene prohibido.

—Bien, en unos minutos vendrá el _Ángel _Yhwach a verte. Recuerda, su encuentro durará toda la noche. Y tal vez se repita por varias noches, hasta que quedes embarazada— Para horror de Rukia esto no será una sola noche, como le habían prometido—. Mañana vendré a verte.

—Como diga, Aizen-sama.

* * *

Ichigo no fue sólo a cumplir su misión, acompañado de sus hermanos y subordinados. Todos prestos para destruir la iglesia de ser necesario. El Ángel y la _Mujer_ no deben de encontrarse.

Lo único que le importa es llevarse consigo a la _Mujer_.

A sus hermanos les interesa matar a tantos ángeles y nephilim como les sea posible, incluso a sus madres.

Una vez que pisen los terrenos de la iglesia, y la luna se encuentre en su punto más alto, empezará la masacre.

* * *

Pasada media hora, Rukia se siente caliente, le falta el aire y su vagina está mojada, ansiosa por ser llenada por una dura verga. No ha perdido todo el conocimiento por la dosis que tomó pero sabe que compartiría el lecho con cualquiera que esté dispuesto a satisfacer en ella sus bajas pasiones.

Por fuera del recinto empiezan a escucharse gritos, que por alguna razón aumentan su excitación. El sonido de espadas chocar y armas dispararse hace que sus pezones se pongan duros. Si el ángel no llega pronto ella tendrá que atenderse sola, algo que las Trompetas le tienen prohibido.

—¡Ah, esa conmoción!— Masajea sus pechos por encima de la ropa ceremonial, estos reclaman por atención—, nunca la había escuchado antes y es deliciosa. Oh, oh, ah, que ya venga el Ángel, no puedo resistirlo más.— Empieza a subir y bajar sus manos por su estómago y sus pechos, no es suficiente por lo que tiene que frotarse sus piernas para ganar algo de tiempo.

Cuando cree que ya no podrá aguantar más la espera, que siente que empieza a perder coordinación de su cuerpo y que tendrá que romper uno de sus votos, alguien abre la puerta. Desde su ubicación, recostada en el altar sabe que no es Yhwach, no es él o su glamour ha mejorado muchísimo porque generalmente se presenta con la apariencia de un hombre adusto y huraño, no un joven fornido y apuesto. ¿Lo habrá hecho para hacerle la experiencia aunque sea un poco placentera?

Quien quiera que sea se parece a alguien, pero no está segura de a quién...

— ¿Q-quién eress?— Su voz está pesada, pero necesita saber.

— ¡Rukia!

— ¿C-cómo sabes mi n-nombre?— Se levanta trastabillando del altar y se acerca al extraño.

— ¿No me recuerdas, Rukia?

—N-no te conozco, y si lo hago es d-de antes de q-que las Trompetas me encont-traran.— Por alguna razón que desconoce, ella lo abraza con fuerza, no quiere soltar a este hombre y se frota contra él, eso le da un poco de calma.

— ¿Antes de que te encontraran?

—Sí, ellos m-me dijeron que estaba d-desmayada en la escalinata de la iglesia de Éfeso.— Ahora entiende la mirada confundida de Rukia, Aizen la ha manipulado y controlado, ha usado su habilidad Kyōka Suigetsu en ella.

—Ellos no te encontraron, Rukia. Ellos te secuestraron antes de nuestra ceremonia de compromiso. Eras la única que faltaba de liberar su sello.

— ¿De q-qué hablas?, no t-te entiendo.— Cada vez hace más calor, la ropa le pesa y él se ve tan disponible y tan delicioso, nunca había pensado así acerca de un hombre.

—Rukia, tú eres como yo. Eres un Jinete del apocalipsis, eres la Jinete de la Muerte.— Eso saca a Rukia de su estupor.

—¡Mientes! Yo soy la _Mujer_, la que dará a luz el Cordero.— Sus palabras son venenosas, se nota el asco que le da su labor. Ella cada vez lo abraza más fuerte, y empieza a acariciar su espalda, es un confort que necesita. No lo encuentra indiferente, siente que siempre debió de estar cerca de él. No obstante, él la desconcierta.

Ichigo se le queda viendo. Sabe que ella no entiende. Aizen es poderoso y un Jinete sin su sello es muy vulnerable. Y sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos violeta. Ahora entiende porqué la eligieron para ser la _Mujer_. Su unión con un Ángel crearía un ser de descomunal energía cósmica divina, y el Cordero podría tomar ese cuerpo para ganar esta guerra de manera definitiva.

Pero dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

— ¿Rukia, realmente deseas ser la _Mujer_?— No responde, ella teme lo que pueda salir de su boca, pero niega fervientemente con la cabeza contra el pecho de Ichigo. La idea de dar a luz al Cordero siempre le ha producido asco. Ella preferiría dar a luz a algo diferente, algo más feroz, algo que traiga destrucción y caos.

—Si pudieras ver tus ojos, ya empiezan brillar.

Eso hace que lo mire a la cara, sus ojos siempre han brillado pero nadie más lo había notado, él es el primero en hacerlo. Sus ojos también brillaban. La luz escarlata que emiten sus ojos es hermosa y provoca que se le acelere el corazón y que su coño ansioso empiece a derramar lubricante entre sus piernas. Sus palabras la hacen recuperar su concentración.

—Ichigo...— El agarre en que ella ejerce empieza a romper la ropa del hombre frente a ella.

—¿Dime, Rukia?— Le sonríe a su mujer, porque ella no será mujer de nadie más.

—Quiero tu cuerpo y simiente, siempre he querido que me la des.— No se ha dado cuenta que está rompiendo el control mental de Aizen, lo ha llamado por su nombre.

—¿Estás segura? Nuestra unión te arruinaría para otros y te impediría ser la madre del cordero.

—No me importa. De ser necesario, ultrájame, violame si quieres, pero no los dejes, no quiero que otro que no seas tú me toque. No quiero ser la mujer del _Ángel_. Lo odio, a él y a todos es este lugar. En especial a Aizen, sé cómo me mira con lascivia, lo que hace por las noches, y lo detesto.— Ella lo toma del cuello para ponerlo a su alcance y lo besa con violencia. Sabe que sus afilados colmillos pueden lastimarlo, la han cortado incluso a ella en ocasiones. Su primer beso, porque hasta eso le prohíben, sabe a sangre.

—¿Entonces, serías la madre del Dragón que destruirá este mundo?— pregunta mientras deshace el nudo que sujeta el cuello de toga, queriendo asegurarse de que ella esté segura de lo que su unión causará.

—¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ...!— La toga cae al suelo y ella se presenta desnuda ante él, no traía más que eso para facilitar la copulación. Es más hermosa de lo que recordaba. La toma de sus nalgas para volver a besarla. Ahora él es quien la sangra con su beso. Ella le desnuda el pecho para marcarlo con sus uñas, que se empiezan a afilar, y él libera su verga para ella.

—Rukia, ahora eres mía.

—Siempre lo he sido.

No le dio más oportunidad de arrepentirse. La penetró, rápido, profundo; apenas y le dio tiempo de acostumbrarse a su tamaño y si no estuviera tan lubricada la habría lastimado. Ella pudo sentir como él rompía la prueba de su virginidad y, en lugar de dolor, solo siente placer. El placer que sólo una verga grande y dura, la verga grande y dura de Ichigo le puede dar.

Ichigo no se detendrá hasta lograr dos metas. Preñarla y llevarla hasta el orgasmo tantas veces que no piense en alejarse ni un paso de él.

Sus penetraciones son firmes, como él, y su encuentro dura toda la noche. Él la instaba a tocarse frente a él, ya sean sus pezones o su clítoris. Se daban besos que tenían más común con mordidas por las marcas que dejaban a su paso. Ella le pedía diferente posiciones, quería que su verga tocara de diferentes formas su coño y él la complacía en todo momento. Descubrieron que sus posiciones favoritas son aquellas en las que Rukia es encuentra encima de Ichigo.

La Muerte siempre está por encima de la Guerra. Porque ella es inevitable.

* * *

Para el amanecer, cuando los hermanos y subordinados de Ichigo terminaron de asesinar a todos los habitantes de esa iglesia (mujeres, niños, monjes, Trompetas, Ángeles y nephilim), fueron a la habitación en donde estaba la pareja. Esperaron lo más que pudieron pero ya era demasiado. Peste podía entender que trataran de recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero esto ya era demasiado. Estuvieron fornicando toda la noche y aun así no se detienen. Para este momento Muerte ya debe de estar embarazada y sus orgasmos están desestabilizando tanto la estructura de la iglesia que se podría derrumbar en cualquier momento.

—Tranquilo, Peste, Muerte debe de estar a punto de romper su sello.— La voz de Hambruna está triste y taciturna. Guerra ya está con muerte, no puede hacer nada más. Ella pudo ser su mujer pero él siempre buscó a Muerte.

—Pero ya me harté de esperar. —Sus gemidos están tomando volumen otra vez.— ¡Ya basta!

Peste se cansó de esperar a que ellos decidieran salir del altar. Entra a la habitación sin tocar, de hecho rompe la puerta.

—¡Ya! ¿Cuando van a terminar?

—Nos detendremos cuando yo diga que es suficiente, Peste.—Muerte le responde mientras sigue fornicando, ni la interrupción la hace detenerse. La mirada que le da a Peste está diseñada para aterrar hasta la médula. En él no funciona por su condición de Jinete, de otro modo estaría muerto en el instante en el que entró a la habitación.

Sus cuerpos muestran señas de sexo violento, rasguños, mordidas y sudor e, incluso, sangre seca se puede ver en sus cuerpos. También se pueden ver las manchas de semen seco que escapó del coño de Rukia entre cada encuentro por la habitación que antes era prístina.

—Veo que ya has despertado.— En su pezón izquierdo puede verse la marca blanca en forma calavera llameante, la marca gemela de Guerra, al que seleccionó como consorte.

Ella se encuentra encima de Guerra, con sus tetas rebotando mientras él pone el ritmo, la tiene sujeta de las caderas para que ella pueda estimular su clítoris.

—Hola, Muerte.—Hambruna entra a la habitación y saluda, inusualmente tímida. Trata de no ver a la pareja continuar con su ritual.

—Hambruna— Ella responde con desdén y desagrado, sabe que Hambruna quería quitarle a Guerra. Él es solo de ella, ni siquiera otra Jinete se va interponer, así ha sido desde niños, desde antes de que les dieran sus misiones. Y así será siempre. Si no fuera porque la necesitan la asesinaría por haberle informado a Aizen dónde estaría la noche en que la secuestraron, ya recuerda su traición.—, disfruta del espectáculo. Mira cómo Guerra y yo concebimos al _Dragón_.—Ella sube su mano a su teta derecha para aumentar el erotismo de la imagen, con la clara intención de incomodar a Hambruna. Eso, a su vez, excita más a Guerra, lo nota porque su verga se siente dura a más no poder de repente.

_Esto es lo más que obtendrás de él, ver cómo un hombre que nunca te tomará en cuenta fornica con otra._

—Es un espectáculo hermoso...—Su voz se apaga y desvía la mirada. Aún con la ausencia de ella, no pudo hacer que Guerra la viera con otros ojos.

—Peste, que sea la última vez que entras y nos interrumpes.— Guerra por fin habla, no quería distraerse de su momento con Muerte. El mensaje subyacente es claro. _No vuelvas interrumpirnos, especialmente cuando Rukia esté desnuda. Sólo yo puedo verla así._— Ahora salgan, estamos por terminar. —Guerra la voltea, la recuesta en el altar y pone una de sus piernas sobre su hombro para volver a penetrarla. La poca semilla que escapa de ella debe ser sustituida para asegurar la concepción.

* * *

Cuando por fin salen del claustro ya es medio día. Rukia está hambrienta y el "bebé", ni siquiera un embrión, que aún no puede moverse en su interior, pronto querrá energía para subsistir. Energía que sólo su padre puede darle a través del sexo y los orgasmos que le proporcione a Rukia, sin mencionar que ella se tendrá que alimentar pronto para fortalecerse a sí misma. Lo más probable es que requiera sangre humana, de preferencia obtenida de manera violenta, de un momento caótico y que derive en depravación. En su estado actual no deja de sentir cómo se acumula la energía en su vientre, será un draconio inquieto y poderoso, como su padre. Ichigo, por su parte, tiene una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, no sólo ha recuperado a su mujer, la ha dejado encinta, la primera de muchas más, y pronto tomarán venganza.

En unos minutos se encontrarán con sus hermanos, ya reunidos en uno de los patios de la iglesia. Vestidos con ropas y guantes negros que ordenaron traer a uno de los subordinados de Ichigo. Su atraso se debe a que el muy estúpido perdió la cabeza cuando volteo su mirada a una Rukia desnuda y que aún nadaba en el mar del orgasmo. Nadie tiene permiso de verla así, e Ichigo tuvo que rectificar el error de su subordinado.

* * *

En el patio se encuentran postrados de cuclillas los dos únicos sobrevivientes de la masacre de la noche anterior, la Trompeta Aizen y el Ángel Yhwach. Ambos muy heridos. Especialmente Yhwach, que fue cercado por Ichigo cuando se dirigía al altar en el que se encontraba Rukia. Por órdenes de Ichigo se los ha mantenido con vida.

Aizen no sólo está herido, se siente derrotado, tantos años de esfuerzo y de criar a Rukia para que tomara el rol de la _Mujer_, de la madre del cordero, se han ido por la borda. Él había criado a Rukia con tanto esmero para que rechazara sus instintos naturales y se uniera a su bando. Le enseñó a evitar la mirada de los hombres para no incitarlos con sus ojos; a esconderse de los ángeles para que no la atacaran; a ignorar sus instintos sexuales para no atraer a sus hermanos; a no consumir la carne para mantener su poder a raya. Cómo la Muerte, a ella se le puede disuadir a uno u otro bando, en las condiciones correctas, claro está. Ya, anteriormente, a media batalla, habían conseguido hacerlo con sus antecesoras y ganar el ciclo de la guerra.

Pero ahora, Rukia, su niña, debe de estar muerta en este momento. Guerra la debe de haber violando tan salvajemente que no ha de haber resistido, lo sabe por los gritos que se podían escuchar en toda la bóveda la iglesia y que provenían del altar en el que la tenían.

Esa línea de pensamiento la ha tenido tanto tiempo que no puede evitar la inmensa alegría al verla entrar de los brazos de Ichigo. Luce hermosa, etérea y terriblemente sensual. Sexualmente satisfecha, con marcas visibles de haber yacido con un hombre en su cuello. Su mirada luce más penetrante que antes y sus labios son rojos y voluptuosos. Si no fuera por la situación se permitiría a sí mismo aceptar, en voz alta, la atracción y los deseos carnales que siempre sintió hacia ella, no importa que su verga se esté endureciendo a cada paso que ella da en su dirección. Tantas noches que le dedicó a su imagen, incluso cuando aún tenía su cuerpo prepuber y que sólo aumentó cuando empezó a desarrollar curvas de mujer. Si las Copas, sus superiores, se lo hubieran permitido, él se habría ofrecido como el Ángel. Siempre deseo probar los placeres que se ocultan entre los muslos de ella, tantas veces que se imagino pasando su lengua por todo su cuerpo. Las otras mujeres que tenía que tomar en su lugar nunca se igualaron a una simple conversación con Rukia.

—¡Rukia, corre, vete!—Aizen sonríe al verla entrar al patio, tal vez no todo esté perdido, pero ella lo ignora.

—Aizen-sama, que bueno es verlo con vida. Eso nos dará la oportunidad de hablar.— El matiz de su voz es tan distinto al que recuerda. Es más áspero, pero también más voluptuoso, una voz erótica que te invita a dar rienda suelta a tus más bajas pasiones.

Aizen pierde inmediatamente la sonrisa. Ya es muy tarde. Ella ya no es Rukia, es Muerte.

—Ángel Yhwach, ¡qué bueno que nos acompaña!

Yhwach levanta su rostro, todo este tiempo miraba al suelo ya que sus heridas le impiden concentrarse demasiado en lo que sucede a su alrededor. En su entrepierna se puede ver mucha sangre emanar de donde antes debió de estar su pene, es una de las heridas cortesía de Ichigo.

—Sólo quería felicitarlos, los actos de anoche rindieron frutos— Se voltea a ver a Aizen a los ojos.—. Él Ángel me visitó anoche y fornicamos como usted me lo pidió, y su pócima funcionó tal como usted me lo dijo. Le pedí que me diera su semilla tantas veces y se la pediré muchas noches más.— A pesar de su ropa negra se pueden notar su pezones endurecer al mencionar al _Ángel_.

Ella toma una de las manos de cada uno y las dirige a su vientre y las hace dar círculos para que puedan sentir el poder que en ella se concentra.

—Sientanlo, consiguieron su objetivo, estoy embarazada. Puedo engendrar vida. La primera que puede hacerlo. Sientan su potencial, mi hijo hará lo que nunca pensaron. Y les aseguró que será el primero de muchos.

Los rostros de Aizen y Yhwach empalidecen más, de ser posible. Su plan era terminar este ciclo de repetición bélica, que los actos del apocalipsis ya no vuelvan a suceder. Y al parecer, lo lograron, pero en su arrogancia no se dieron cuenta que los demonios podrían tomar represalias fuera de sus expectativas. Si el Dragón fue concebido por la comunión de dos jinetes nacería con un poder cósmico demoníaco que podría romper el ciclo apocalíptico... en favor de los malignos.

—Este es su premio por todos sus esfuerzos, saber que, gracias a ustedes, engendraré a muchos draconios.— A cada uno les da un beso es sus mejillas. Para desgracia de ellos sus besos dejan una mancha negra que quema su piel.

—Y el castigo por su soberbia se los daré yo.—Guerra sigue molesto por el tiempo que le impidieron cumplir su rol de su consorte de la Muerte.

Ichigo no les da tiempo de entender el significado de sus palabras. Procede a cortar sus cabezas de un solo tajo, serán sus trofeos. También corta las alas a Yhwach, sin ellas ya no tiene un ancla a este mundo por lo que no podrá regenerarse y servirán de alimento para Rukia. El resto de sus cadáveres serán una advertencia para Dios y para aquellos que intenten separarlo de Rukia o dañar a su progenie.

La batalla ha concluido y la guerra apenas comienza.

Pero esta vez existe la promesa de un final.


	14. Day 14

**Day 14: Your choice!**

**Secuela a Day 9: Movies, Day 10: Bodyswitch**

Rukia está triste porque Renji no quiere saber nada de su hija, que está por nacer. Ichigo le propone, si Renji no le interesa, ser el padre de la niña ante la ley, que de todos modos de lo demás ya se ha encargado.

—Renji, por favor, lo nuestro terminó, pero es tu hija.

Ichigo no puede escuchar lo que Renji le responde a Rukia por el teléfono. Tienen media hora tratando de resolver esto. Rukia ya está a pocos días de dar a luz y Renji se ha negado a verla para hablar de la bebé, él ha tenido que hacerse cargo de los deberes que le corresponden al pelirrojo.

—Renji, no seas así. Sabes perfectamente que no te engañé.

Este ha sido un divorcio difícil. Renji no se involucra con el embarazo y cuando se ven insulta Rukia acusandola de serle infiel a tal grado que Byakuya le prohíbe verlo a menos que sea para tratar asuntos del embarazo muy puntuales. A este paso, ni siquiera para eso tendrán contacto.

Ichigo corta la llamada antes de que Rukia se quiebre, ya lo ha hecho en otros momentos por la actitud de Renji. Ha pasado noches consolandola y diciéndole que ella no es la culpable de la actitud de Renji. A veces a pasado la noche entera como su paño de lágrimas, y ha tenido que hacerle el amor para hacerle entender que ella se merece algo mejor.

—¡Basta, Rukia! Él sólo busca formas de lastimarte.

—Pero es su padre, no quiero que ella crezca sola. Quiero que tenga una familia amorosa a cada paso de su vida. No quiero que tenga las carencias emocionales que yo tuve.

Rukia rompe a llorar, ella ha intentado por todos los medios posibles que Renji tenga una relación con la que será su hija. Y si no se involucra ahora, nunca lo hará.

—¿Acaso no soy suficiente?— Ichigo llegó a su límite.

—¿Eh?

—¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti y para la bebé?— Tiene que confrontarla.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

—¿Renji es tan importante que no lo puedo sustituir?— Aunque teme por la respuesta que le pueda dar, no puede aguantar más la duda.

—Renji no me importa, pero tú no eres su padre y no estás obligado a quedarte. Si te cansas de mí puede que te vayas un día y nos dejes solas.

—No me voy a ir. Te he acompañado todo este tiempo. Hemos ido juntos a las ecografías y con la Capitana Isane a que te revise.

—Y fuiste a la primera persona que le conté que estaba embarazada...

— ¡Te amo a ti y a la bebé!

—Pero no estás obligado con ella.

—Pero yo quiero esa obligación, yo te ayudé a escoger su cuna y a comprar su ropita. Si Renji no la quiere, yo la quiero. Las quiero a las dos para mí.

— ¡Ichigo! —Ruka, que todo este tiempo estuvo con los ojos llorosos, se avienta a los brazos de Ichigo a llorar. Había querido que Ichigo firmara como su padre en el registro familiar, pero no tenía el valor de pedírselo. Temía que fuera demasiado compromiso para él.

—Sí quiero, quiero que seas su padre. —Su llanto acrecienta pero es de felicidad.

Ichigo besa su cabeza y la abraza para ayudarla a calmarse. Y ella lo abraza lo más fuerte que puede con la barriga que le estorba. Lo abraza de la misma manera cuando quiere que le haga el amor. Él entiende y la lleva a su habitación a celebrar su acuerdo.

Ichigo va a ser padre.

Sólo espera que su padre, y futuro abuelo, no haga demasiada alharaca cuando le cuente la próxima semana. Le va a molestar no estar presente durante el parto.


	15. Day 15

**Day 15: Why didn't you stop me?**

**Precuela a Day 8: Through a child's eyes.**

— ¿Rukia, Por qué no me detuviste? ¡Debo de haber parecido un total animal!— Ichigo está alarmado por lo que hizo.

— Sólo un poco.— Rukia lo consuela un poco, no mucho, se merece esa culpa.

— Golpee a tus tíos, están en el hospital.

— Se lo mecían, yo no tengo problema mientras no te arrepientas de tus palabras.— Ella se lo concede y su voz está tranquila.

— ¡Pero así no es como quería hacerlo!

— Lo sé, pero ya te estabas tardando.— Le sonríe porque es cierto.

— ¡WAAAHH!— Ichigo toma una posición fetal contra el suelo en su culpa.

— Iaa, iaa, Papi, iaa.— Ichika trata, a su manera, de consolar a Ichigo, con la palmita de su mano reposando en su espalda. Y así seguirán por un buen rato.

Para saber qué es lo que tiene a Ichigo en tanta agonía, muy merecida, tenemos que regresar a los hechos de la noche anterior.

Es miércoles, el maldito miércoles. El día, por sí mismo, no es un problema, es lo que sucede en las noches lo que es el problema. La hora de la cena. La cena en el salón de reuniones familiar. La hora de la cena en el salón de reuniones familiar Kuchiki. Cena a la que está _invitado _a asistir sin pretexto alguno. A pesar de que, aún siendo Kurosaki, se le conoce como Shiba. Bueno, en realidad, si así lo deseara, podría no asistir, pero si lo hace, ¿quién cuidaría Rukia de los ancianos? Byakuya no es suficiente, se contienen en su presencia pero él no puede impedir que hablen, sólo puede hacer que no suelten tanta ponzoña. Ponzoña que dirigen a Rukia y a su hija. A la hija de ambos.

Esta noche en particular será muy horripilante, Byakuya no podrá estar presente por deberes con su escuadrón. El estúpido de Renji no se encuentra en el Seireitei por lo que Byakuya tendrá que hacerse cargo del entrenamiento nocturno de los nuevos cadetes. Quién será el que sufrirá más esta noche, ¿él o los cadetes? Sin olvidar que Rukia llegaría tarde porque tiene que cubrir una reunión de capitanes (a la que también asistirá Byakuya), aunque sólo sea la capitana suplente. Ni siquiera la pequeña Ichika lo puede acompañar porque ya es su hora de dormir.

La cena que se lleva a cabo para _fortalecer _los lazos de unión entre sus miembros. O, cómo Ichigo lo ve, para torturar a sus miembros más jóvenes. Principalmente, otra vez, a Rukia, que tiene que permanecer callada para no poner en vergüenza a Byakuya. Bastante problemático fue cuando él le prohibió la entrada a una anciana horrorosa, ah, y a su marido también. ¿Cómo se llamaba ese vejestorio? ¿Ana, Ono, Ene...? Ah, sí, Ona. La única que se atrevió a insultar a Rukia (y a Hisana), pero eso fue antes que Ichigo se mudara a la Sociedad de Almas.

Hasta ahora todo ha estado bien, con un poco más de sake que otras noches, pero bien. Lo cual no es normal, generalmente aprovechan cualquier oportunidad para lanzar insultos velados a diestra y siniestra. La conversación ha sido cordial, sin tocar temas peliagudos, por la miradas hostiles no se puede hacer nada, pero para no estar Byakuya todo es manejable, hasta ahora. Y eso es bueno porque ya se está mareado de tanto sake que le están dando.

(— ¿Y cuándo empezaremos a buscarle marido a Rukia-chan?— Ona, empezó el tema central de la noche.)

(— No lo sé, no será fácil.— Su hermano Saburo continuo.)

(— Rukia-san ya no es tan valiosa como antes.— Yoshirou habla con la intención de herir)

(— Más considerando que tuvo un hijo en condiciones poco favorables.— Dice Noboru, uno de los principales opositores, en su momento, del matrimonio de Byakuya y Hisana.)

(— Rukia se lo enjaretó a otro cuando ni bien divorciada estaba.— Habla Matsu, una anciana amargada porque su marido la obligó a criar a uno de sus deslices.)

(— Otro problema es que viene con esa... niña.— Ryuunosuke, hermano de Natsu que tuvo de deshacerse del desliz, y del marido de su hermana.)

(— Y que anda de... por todo el Seireitei.— Saburo vuelve a aportar.)

(— Al menos lo hace con alguien importante.— Katsurou comenta, trata, muy poco, de verle el lado bueno a la situación.)

(— No salió tan tonta como esperábamos.— dijo Noboru.)

(— ¿Y cómo estamos seguros de que no se acuesta con otros miembros del Seireitei?— Dice Takahiro, una hombre celoso de la juventud de la relación que comparten Ichigo y Rukia.)

(— ¿Pero qué tan importante puede ser si vive con ella en la mansión y no al revés?— Ona ya saca sus garras.)

(— Cuando se canse de ella la va a dejar.— Futsu espera que lo haga.)

(— Claro que la va a dejar, es una rata del Rukongai.— Takahiro está seguro de que lo hará.)

(— Será una pena porque es el mejor partido que se pudo conseguir.— Kurou en realidad no siente pena por ella.)

(— Por favor, es un maldito zángano.— Matsu también está celosa de la relación que ella tiene con Ichigo.)

(— ¿Y qué tal si le organizamos un Omiai con el Teniente Omaeda? Es soltero y podría interesarle unirse a una familia tan noble como la nuestra.— Kiku, de las de menos edad, trata de ser más propositiva.)

(— Pues, al honorable Yuuto-san, miembro de la cámara de los 46, si le damos una buena dote, podría quitarnos a la rata de encima.— Hideyoshi ya ha sacado los colmillos, sin Byakuya aquí ya no siente necesidad de fingir.)

(— Es demasiado viejo para ella.— Kurou considera que no se tiene que llegar a tremendo extremo.)

(— Tal vez, pero aceptaría llevarse a su mocosa también.— Kame considera que Ichika es una molestia aún mayor.)

(— ¿Y si mejor le damos una buena compensación al Teniente Abarai para que se las lleve, al cabo son su exmujer y su su hija?— Por el otro lado, Futsu, considera que hay soluciones más simples.)

(— Puede que sea lo más apropiado porque si al zángano le interesara ya le habría pedido matrimonio.— Kame y desea dejar el tema por zanjado.)

Esa conversación, que tenían como si él no estuviera presente, era incómoda, por decir lo menos. Afortunadamente, ellos tienen la suerte de que ni Rukia ni Ichika estén presentes para escuchar cómo hablan de ellas, aunque tal vez la pequeña no entienda del todo lo que dicen. Se ha tardado tanto en reaccionar porque le cuesta enfocar y saber quién dice qué de tanto sake que le han forzado a ingerir.

— ¡BASTA!— Su voz está pastosa y arrastrada por su estado etílico y, a pesar de ello, su exabrupto parece funcionar y acallar a las víboras que llenaban el comedor.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿DE QUÉ TANTO CREEN QUE ESTÁN HABLANDO?— Ichigo no puede dejar de gritar porque la borrachera le impide modular correctamente su voz, no que lo haría aunque estuviera sobrio.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirnos semejante pequeñez?

— ¡BOLA DE ESTÚPIDOS RETRÓGRADAS!, ¿ DIJE DE QUÉ TANTO ES LO QUE HABLAN?

— ¡Pues de cómo deshacernos de la inmunda rata que Byakuya trajó a la familia, obviamente!

— Sí, ya está muy vieja para seguir soltera.

— ¿Pero quién se casaría con ella con una mocosa a cuestas?

— Tal vez deshaciéndose de ella, Byakuya-sama acepte por fin volver a casarse, necesitamos a un heredero para el clan y esto ya está tardando demasiado.

— Si no la quieren con la mocosa esa podemos dejársela al zángano.

— Lo importante es que deje de traer deshonras a Clan.

— ¡RUKIA NO ES UNA COSA PARA QUE LA TRATEN DE ESE MODO!— Ichigo cada vez está más alterado.

— ¡Oh, claro, lo dice el que tiene años cogiendo con ella pero no se para cuando va a formalizar!

— ¡Si la rata te interesara ya te habrías casado con ella!

— PUES ESO ES LO QUE HARÉ. ME CASARÉ CON RUKIA KUCHIKI. Y LO HARÉ ANTES DE QUE SE ACABE EL AÑO.

— Eso quiero verlo, apuesto que no te satisface en la cama y por eso no te has casado con ella.

— ¡AHORA SÍ SE LA GANARON!— Ichigo, ya harto, se les lanza encima con la intención de darles una paliza.

Él no se detuvo de darles una lección a todo el que se le,puso enfrente, pero ninguno fue rival para él. En la trifula volaron platos, tazas, comida, frascos de soya y otros condimentos. Los más golpeados fueron los que se interpusieron entre Ichigo y el último idiota en insultar a Rukia. Al ver como se sucedía la trifulca los sirvientes presentes desaparecieron misteriosamente del comedor y las mujeres no dejaban de gritar por sus ropajes totalmente arruinados con manchas de soya y comida.

— ¡Rukia has algo! ¡Detén a tu arrimado!

— ¡Rukia!, ¿C-cuánto l-llevas a-ahí?— La sorpresa de verla hace que se le baje la borrachera en el instante y suelte al anciano que sujetaba por el cuello del kimono.

— Desde el principio.— A pesar del espectáculo que estaba frente a ella estaba calmada, ni siquiera parecía molesta.

— ¿E-ent-tonces v-v-viste t-tod-do?— Empieza a sudar frío, no puede creer que Rukia lo haya visto hacer semejante bodrio.

— Todo...— Esa respuesta, aunque dicha con calma, fue fulminante.

— ¡Ichigo!...— Él no pudo resistir más, se desmayó de la impresión. Él nunca quiso que ella lo viera golpear a miembros de sus familia. Gritarles no hay problema, se lo merecen, pero golpearlos está a otro nivel.

— Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien.— Rukia lo estaba consolando como puede pero los resquicios del alcohol no le permiten a Ichigo escuchar lo que le dice Rukia.

— Pero tu hermano me va a matar...

— Él no hará tal cosa.— La voz de ella muy dulce

— No lo haré siempre y cuando cumplas lo que prometiste.

— ¡Byakuya!— Ichigo salta sorprendido de su lugar, no esperaba ver a Byakuya tan pronto.— ¿Promesa? ¿Cuál promesa?

— ¿Acaso mentías cuando dijiste, frente a toda mi familia, que te casarías con mi hermana?— El tono y mirada de Byakuya se vuelve repentinamente gélido.

— Sí-í-í, digo, NO. Claro que me quiero casar con Rukia.

— En ese caso, bienvenido al clan Kuchiki, empezaré los preparativos para trasladarte a ti y a Ichika al registro familiar Kuchiki.

— ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que nos uniremos al registro familiar Kuchiki? Yo pensé que ella y yo nos uniríamos al clan Shiba.

— ¿Y perderme la cara de los ancianos al decirles que los descendientes de Rukia han regresado a la línea de sucesión, especialmente cuando empezaron a hablar mal de mi orgullo en cuanto ella entró al comedor? Ya quiero ver qué opinan cuando les diga que tendrán que mudarse al distrito uno.

A Ichigo sólo le quedó asentir en respuesta a lo dicho por Byakuya, no sabía que podía ser tan vengativo.


	16. Day 16

**Day 16: If you go to her don't expect to come back home to me**

**Precuela a Day 2: Storytelling, Day 8: Through a child's eyes y secuela**

— Voy para allá, tranquila. No salgas del baño.— Ichigo responde a la voz ansiosa en el teléfono para después levantarse y buscar su ropa.

— ¿Ichigo?, ¿qué pasó?, ¿a dónde vas?— Pregunta Orihime, despierta por la conmoción provocada por Ichigo en el teléfono.

— Con Rukia, ella y Renji volvieron a pelear.— Ichigo ya se ha puesto su ropa interior y sigue con su camisa y pantalones, lo hace con velocidad. Está muy preocupado por su amiga.

— ¿Y eso qué? Están casados, tienen que aprender a resolver sus problemas. — Orihime cree que si insiste él volverá a la cama. Tal vez otra ronda de sexo haga que se olvide Rukia.

— ¡Orihime, Renji acaba de golpear a Rukia y está embarazada!— Le recrimina mientras se sale por la puerta de su recamara.

— ¿Cómo que está embarazada? ¿Y cómo lo sabes tú?— Eso hace que lo siga a la salida mientras se cubre con su bata de satín que está tirada en el suelo.

— Ella me lo dijo ayer que estuve con Kyoraku—Sotaicho.

— ¡Pues que llame a su hermano! Eres mi prometido, no tienes que estar atento a todo lo que le pasa a ella.

— ¡Es mi mejor amiga y también es tu amiga! Regreso mañana.

Ichigo se acerca a la puerta para dirigirse con Urahara.

— Si sales por esa puerta no esperes que te reciba con los brazos abiertos.

Ichigo se detiene a la mitad de calzarse sus zapatos. Lentamente se quita el zapato que ya se había puesto. Se toma un momento en el piso para respirar profundamente. Han tenido problemas últimamente, o tal vez siempre, todos relacionados con Rukia. Debió de haberlo notado antes o tal vez no quería admitirlo.

Orihime, su prometida, con la que ha vivido los últimos seis meses, no está contenta por su amistad con Rukia. Le pidió su primera cita el día de la boda de Rukia. La primera vez que tuvieron relaciones fue porque ella le reclamó por pasar mucho tiempo con Rukia, él sólo quería recuperar su amistad. Unos meses después, él riñó con ella por días por no haberle contado que Rukia se casaba, no se tomó bien que ella se enterara antes y la culpó indebidamente, fue cuando la invitó a vivir con el. En otra ocasión, ella le estuvo dando miradas tristes y comentarios extraños porque él tenía que estar unos días en la Sociedad de Almas, fue cuando le pidió matrimonio. Pero esas discusiones van a terminar en este momento.

Se levanta y acerca a ella. No se había dado cuenta de que hablaba mucho de y con Rukia, tal vez más de lo que lo hacía con la mujer que tenía enfrente. Le dirige una mirada triste, la comprende y ella tiene razón. No pueden seguir así, ella se merece algo mejor por parte de él.

Ichigo no puede evitar mirarla con congoja, la mirada de Orihime está apesadumbrada, triste y le evita. No es justo para ella. Nunca lo fue.

Ichigo la toma de la mejilla obligándola a verlo. La mira con toda la ternura que puede reunir, y la besa. El beso que comparten es profundo, uno de amor y muy largo. Tan largo que Orihime sonríe en el beso y abraza al hombre que ha amado por años. Ichigo le devuelve el abrazo mientras se separa sus labios.

— Tienes razón, Orihime.— Aprieta el agarre. Él ya ha tomado su decisión y quiere transmitirlo en su abrazo.

La suelta, después de varios minutos, y pone sus manos en sus hombros.

— Puedes quedarte con el anillo.

— ¿Eh?— Sus palabras la confunden, la acaba de besar como nunca lo ha hecho.

— Enviaré por mis cosas, puedes quedarte en el apartamento, el año ya está pagado.

Ichigo se da la vuelta y ahora, más rápidamente que al principio, se calzó los zapatos y se puso un saco. Se queda parado viendo a la puerta. Tiene que explicarle, dejar todo en claro, hacerle entender que la culpa no es de ella, sino de él. No tiene el valor de verla a la cara, pero aún así se debe de disculpar.

— Orihime, te mereces a un hombre que te ame realmente, que te ame como se debe y no te use para sustituir a otra persona. No puedo seguir abusando de tu amor y tus sentimientos. Quiero que seas feliz y que sigas tus sueños, sueños que has dejado de lado por tratar de complacerme.

Sale del departamento sin voltear a verla. Con la intención de nunca volver.

Orihime no dijo nada en todo momento, estaba aturdida. Sabía que él realmente no la amaba, ese pensamiento hace que abrace su vientre, creyó que con su amor bastaría para los dos. Se derrumbó en el suelo en llanto que le duraría toda la noche.

No lo sabe, pero ella estará mejor. No hoy, obviamente.

Va a superarlo.


	17. Day 17

**Day 17: The last time**

**Precuela a Day 16: If you go to her don't expect to come back home to me**

**Advertencia: Violencia de pareja explícita y Renji Bashing******.****

**Sinopsis**: Ichigo estuvo en la Sociedad de Almas y se pasó todo el día con Rukia, esto provoca unos celos tremendos en Renji. La pelea resultante provocó el quiebre definitivo de Renji y Rukia.

— ¡Rukia, ¿dónde estás?!— Se escucha la voz alcoholizada de Renji entrar, tirando todo a su paso.

Ella sale de una habitación en el fondo de la casita de ambos alarmada por sus gritos. ¿Quién habrá sido herido para que Renji venga así?

— ¿Qué sucede Renji?

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves maldita zorra?!

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Con quién estuviste hoy?

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que con quien estuve?, estuve con los miembros de mi escuadrón.

— ¡Maldita mentirosa!— Renji la abofetea tan duro que hace que se estampe contra la pared del pasillo, dejándole una marca roja en donde cayó su palma.

— ¡Maldita zorra, no me mientas, sé que te viste con Ichigo!

— Pero si sólo lo vi 10 minutos, cuando iba de camino a la oficina de Kyoraku.

— ¡Ves, me mientes!, vieron que hablaron más que eso, que lo acompañaste a recorrer todo el Seireitei. ¿De qué tanto hablaban?— Renji la sujeta de los brazos tratando de sacarle información.

— De nada, te lo juro.

— ¡Te dije que no mintieras!— le suelta una bofetada en la otra mejilla

— Basta, Renji, me lastimas.

— No hasta que me digas de qué hablaban— ahora la toma de hombros y la sacude.

— ¡De nada!

— ¡Qué me digas, maldita perra!— La sacude con aún más fuerza, eso debería de aflojarle la lengua.

— ¡L-le conté que estoy embarazada!

Esa declaración hace que Renji finalmente la suelte y ella caiga al piso y reviente en llanto aterrado.

— ¿Cómo que estás embarazada?— él empieza a caminar en círculos hasta llegar a la sala, Rukia lo sigue para saber cuál es su reacción a la noticia.

—Hoy fui al cuarto escuadrón porque no había sentido bien y me dijeron que tenía dos semanas de embarazo.

— ¡Y porque se lo dijiste a él antes que a mí! ¡¿Acaso es suyo?!

— ¡Claro que no Renji! Él me encontró saliendo de la clínica.

—Mentirosa, si fuera verdad me habrías dicho de tus sospechas y tampoco creas que no sé que te has estado mensajeando con el maldito Ryoka. Estoy seguro de que es de él. Te le abriste de piernas como la zorra que eres.

— Renji basta, me asustas.

— ¿Asustar? Te voy a enseñar lo que es el miedo.— Él toma pasos largos en dirección a ella.

Aterrada por la mirada de Renji, toma un jarrón que se encontraba de adorno y lo utiliza para noquearlo. Es afortunada, el golpe lo hace perder el equilibrio y cae al suelo. Por no tiene tanta fortuna como para dejarlo inconsciente, él está levantándose del suelo, trastabillando.

En este punto Rukia tiene que pensar rápido, pero está tan aterrada de la agresividad del que es su esposo que no es capaz de hacer shunpo. Sabe que tiene que salir de la casa corriendo pero la ultima vez que lo intentó, aun usando el shunpo, la regreso sujeta del cabello. Su celular está al alcance, justo sobre la mesa en la que estaba en jarrón, lo único que tiene que hacer es estirar la mano para tomarlo.

Renji alcanza a reaccionar y la toma de la muñeca cuando ella logra tomar el celular. La mira como si fuera basura, y ella se siente como tal de tantas veces que la tratado así. Él nunca le había golpeado, le había gritado y aventado cosas pero ya no sabe de lo que él es capaz de hacerle. Está debe de ser la úñtima vez que permite que Renji la trate así, pero no puede sola.

Alcanza a reaccionar dándole una patada en su ingle que lo incapacita lo suficiente para que suelte su muñeca y ella pueda correr a encerrarse al baño y comenzar a marcar el primer número teléfonico que se le viene a la cabeza.

— ¡Rukia, sal de ahí mientras no estoy enojado!— Renji golpea la puerta del baño mientras _trata_ de razonar con ella.

— ¿Bueno...?— se escucha una voz somnolienta que contesta el otro lado de la llamada.

— ¡¿Ichigo, eres tú?!— La voz de Rukia está alterada.


	18. Day 18

**Day 18: Fake apologies**

**Secuela a Day 13: Apocalypse**

**Sinopsis**: Hambruna se disculpa con Muerte por haberle dado la información a Aizen que llevó a su secuestro.

En la habitación escasamente iluminada se pueden escuchar los gemidos de placer y de carne chocar contra carne. Los dos cuerpos en la cama chocan sus pelvis fervientemente, casi como si se les fuera la vida en ello. En la esquina, sentada en total oscuridad, se encuentra una mujer de largos cabellos naranjas. La silla en la que se encuentra está totalmente destartalada y le lastima, pero tiene que aguantar si quiere hablar con la mujer que se encuentra siendo satisfacida en la cama. Por sus gemidos y gritos de placer pareciera que estuviera siendo cogida por la verga más habilidosa del mundo.

La mujer, que tiene ojos grises, puede imaginar lo que se debe sentir que esa verga se abra camino entre las paredes de ese coño. Como envidia a ese coño, ojala fuera el suyo el que está siendo estirado para acomodar semejante verga, recibir su semen y llegar clímax gracias a sus estocadas.

La mujer, cuyas tetas deberían ser suficientes para conseguir a cualquier hombre, de tanto verlos coger se encuentra mojada, pero no puede tocarse, debe permanecer lo más estoica posible. La pareja no debe de darse cuenta que se encuentra excitada por testificar su encuentro. Lo más que puede hacer es frotar sus piernas con envidia de no ser la mujer en la cama.

La mujer, y testigo de ese encuentro, es la Jinete del apocalipsis Hambruna.

Aunque alguna vez tuvo otro nombre, uno que no ha escuchado en tanto tiempo...

La pareja que se encuentra fornicando frente a ella son Muerte y su consorte, Guerra, y siempre se les puede encontrar fornicando. Hambruna tiene mucho, casi nueve meses, queriendo hablar con Muerte, pero ella siempre encuentra una excusa para evitarla.

_Estoy cansada_

_Debo de alimentarme, tengo mucha hambre._

_Mi Draconio no deja de moverse._

_Guerra debe de atenderme._

La mujer que se encuentra recostada en la cama tiene un muy henchido vientre de embarazada, debe de estar a días de parir y eso le ha aumentado su necesidad de alimentarse de sangre y sexo. Sexo que sólo Guerra puede darle. Eso ha provocado que la seguridad alrededor a ella se haya multiplicado.

El hijo de Muerte es especial, muy especial. Su hijo será el _Dragón _tan mencionado en el libro de las Revelaciones pero con una diferencia. Contrario a los Dragones anteriores, porque no es el primero en existir, tendrá tanto poder que el _cordero_, si es que logró nacer, no podrá combatirlo porque es el primero en no ser concebido en un vientre humano.

Ver como las caderas y culo de Guerra se mueven para satisfacer a Muerte es, aunque odie admitirlo, una de las imágenes más sensuales que puede existir. Él no parece agotarse a pesar de llevar varias horas fornicando con Muerte y de ella exigirle su simiente a pesar de ya estar gestando a su hijo.

— ¡Ah, Rukia, me aprietas tanto, no creo aguantar más!

— ¡Sí, hazlo! ¡Correte, correte en mí!

— ¡AAhhh!

El aroma a sexo está ahogando a Hambruna, necesita tocarse para aliviar la tensión que se aculuma en su chorreante coño y sus endurecidas tetas. Escuchar a la pareja llegar a la cúspide del placer juntos la está matando de envidia. Ver como Guerra resiste para no caer encima de Muerte a pesar de, por fin, a estar agotado. Ver como se toman unos minutos para recuperar aire es un alivio para Hambruna que ya no puede seguir viéndolos en su acto sexual.

Hasta se puede considerar bendecida porque puede ver a Guerra retirarse del lecho y encender la luz. Momento en el que fue capaz de ver a Guerra totalmente desnudo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y se veía delicioso, y a su enorme, aunque flácida, verga brillante por los fluidos que compartió con Muerte la hace relamerse los labios.

— ¡Oh!, había olvidado que estabas aquí.— Guerra comenta despreocupado al darse cuenta de que sigue en la habitación. Ni siquiera se preocupa en vestirse.

— Sí, estoy esperando hablar con Muerte.

— Mmmm.— La mira muy profundamente, sus ambarinos ojos brillan con una luz carmesí por un momento como analizandola a ella y sus intenciones.— Bien, te daré cinco minutos, tengo que conseguir a un humano para que Rukia se alimente. Cuando regrese quiero que te largues.— Se vuelve a acercar a la mujer en la cama y le da dos besos, uno corto en la boca y otro en su vientre.

Regresa a la puerta donde está una bata colgada para su uso personal y antes de ponérsela vuelve a ver a Hambruna a la cara.

— ¡Ah, casi lo olvido! Que no le suceda nada.— En todo momento, el brillo de sus ojos sólo iba en aumento. Una advertencia.

— ¡Cómo digas, Kuro...!

— No lo digas, no te he dado permiso de usar mi nombre.

— Sí...

Cuando Guerra sale de la habitación, ella aprovecha para acercarse a la cama en la que se encuentra la mujer encinta. Ella se encuentra en un especie de transe. Su respiración está acelerada, su pecho sube y baja a un tal ritmo que hace a sus tetas bailar ligeramente. La mira de arriba a abajo varias veces hasta detenerse en su coño, su muy rojo y satisfecho coño. En él se puede ver el brillo del intercambio de fluidos corporales. La imagen es deliciosa, tal vez, incluso, más que cuando ella estaba siendo complacida por la verga de Guerra.

— Muerte, Muerte, Muerte...— La sacude suavemente para sacarla de su estupor.

— ...¿Dime?— La voz de Muerte está cansada pero satisfecha.

— He venido a hablar contigo.

— ¿De qué?— Empieza a sonar con más fortaleza, como recuperando la conciencia.

— Quería disculparme de haber ayudado a Aizen con información que él usó para secuestrarte.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Fue un accidente, era una niña y él fue tan amable conmigo, no me di cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que desapareciste.

— Orihime, acercate.

Hambruna queda sorprendida al escuchar su nombre por primera vez desde que hubiera roto su sello, unos días antes de que Aizen hubiera secuestrado a Rukia. Estaba tan asombrada por escuchar su nombre que no dudo en acercarse a la mujer.

— ¿Sí...Rukia?

— ¿Segura que lo sientes?

— ¡Sí, siento lo que sucedió hace años! ¡Perdoname, por favor!

— Bien, te perdono. Incluso voy a darte un pequeño premio. Acércate más.— Orihime no duda en acercarse a la mujer recostada en la cama. Ellas quedan cara a cara y con una señal de Muerte se acerca más. Muerte la toma de las mejillas.

— Te voy a permitir probar un poco de la esencia de Guerra.

Y antes de que pueda preguntar a lo que se refiere la acerca a su boca y le da un beso. Uno rudo, similar a cómo había visto a Guerra besar a sus muy esporádicas amantes y a la propia Muerte. Con la lengua de Muerte demandando la entrada a su boca, ella no duda en permitirle el acceso. La posición en la que se encuentra ella es incómoda, pero no le importa. Puede sentir el sabor de Guerra por primera vez. El beso moja más el coño de Hambruna y debe de estar haciendo lo mismo con Muerte. Necesita más, por lo que baja su mano hasta el hombro de Muerte para poder profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas empiezan a luchar por la dominación, pasión que se ve aumentada por los cortes en sus bocas por las lenguas al hacer contacto con los afilados colmillos que ambas mujeres tienen. La sangre saliente de esos cortes intensifica el deseo en el beso. Lo único que hace que Hambruna se detenga de explorar más de la boca y el cuerpo, que apenas y alcanzó a tocar, de Muerte es el ardor que siente en su boca y el dolor desmesurado en su pecho. El dolor es tanto que se ve obligada a separarse.

La causa del dolor en su pecho es la mano de Muerte enterrada en su pecho que llegó a sujetar su corazón. Eso no debería de ser posible. Nadie debería poder hacerle semejantes heridas. Y helo aquí, Muerte sujeta su palpitante corazón y si quisiera podría arrancarlo de su pecho.

— ¿Rukia, por qué lo hiciste? Pensé que me habías perdonado...— Ella empieza a escupir sangre y de su herida en el pecho empieza a surgir la sangre a borbotones cuando Rukia la suelta y la tira suelo.

— Yo te perdono, pero mi bebé no— Los dice mientras se sienta en la cama y empieza sobar su abdomen.— . Alégrate de que no te he herido de muerte, te recuperaras en unos días. También agradece de que eres necesaria para lo que está por venir porque si no te hubiera matado hace horas, claro si no te hubiera tenido ahí para que veas cuán apasionado es el _hombre _que nunca será tuyo.

Ella no puede creer la premeditación de Muerte. Pero eso explica porque Guerra no la corrió desde el principio.

— Y apurate porque el beso que compartimos te ha hecho vulnerable a mis dominios.— Eso explica el ardor en su boca.

A Hambruna no le queda más que salir arrastrándose de la habitación lo más rápido posible. Necesita detener la hemorragia o realmente morirá.

Debió saberlo, engañar a la muerte es imposible y más con una disculpa tan falsa y vacía como la que ella entregó a su representante.


	19. Day 19

**Day 19: She knows**

Precuela a Day 16: If you go to her don't expect to come back home to me y Day 17: The last time

Es tarde.

Creo que ya no llegó.

...Otra vez.

No importa todas la horas que pasé arreglandome para él.

O que siga esperando en el restaurante.

¿Estará, otra vez, en la Sociedad de Almas hablando con Kuchiki-san?

No es correcto, ella ya está casada.

Está casada con Abarai-kun.

¿Y luego por qué cree que se la pasan peleando?

Ella es una mujer casada.

Quería hablar con Ichigo-kun de nuestra relación.

Estamos comprometidos y tenemos que empezar a planear la boda y nuestro futuro.

Pero como no está creo que tendré que tomar la decisión yo sola.

Creo que es hora de que empecemos nuestra familia. Eso hará que deje de pasar el tiempo con Kuchiki-san.

— Joven, la cuenta por favor.

— Como diga, Señorita.

Puedo ver la mirada apreciativa que me dedica el mesero, y que deseo que me dedique Ichigo-kun.

A la salida del restaurante tiro mis pastillas anticonceptivas.

Al cabo ya tengo una semana que no las tomo.


	20. Day 21

**Day 21: Name your choice.**

— Rukia, tienes que descansar.— Ichigo persigue a su esposa con una taza de té desde la cocina.

Ichigo ya tiene una hora tratando de hacer que su esposa se siente a descansar, algo que se ha hecho cada vez más difícil conforme se acerca la fecha de término del embarazo, contrario a las instrucciones de la Capitana Isane. Rukia al ser tan pequeña y embarazada de gemelos no tendrá un parto sencillo, el de Ichika tampoco lo fue.

— Pero tenemos que preparar la maleta y debo de dejar los deberes del escuadrón listos.

La futura madre de gemelos no se está quieta y pocas cosas calman su ansiedad. Ichika es una de ella pero se encuentra en la escuela.

— Rukia, la maleta ya está lista.

— ¿Y si falta algo y no nos acordamos?

— De eso me encargo yo, y Byakuya me ayuda.

— ¿Y los deberes del escuadrón?

— Rukia, estás de permiso, yo estoy manejando eso y nada ha faltado.

— Pero, pero...

— Rukia, calmate, yo lo arreglo, ¿cuál es realmente el problema?

— ...

— Te estoy esperando.

— Siento que falta algo, algo importante.— Rukia admite con algo de congoja.

— ¿Y qué podría ser?, ya tenemos la cita para el parto, escogimos la ropa y muebles de los bebés, tenemos pañales, mi familia llega mañana...

— Lo sé, pero algo falta...— En su mirada se puede ver la insistencia.

— ¿Quién cuide a Ichika?

— No, eso la hará Nii-sama y tu familia.— Eso no es.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¡...Los nombres, no hemos escogido los nombres de los bebés!— Se nota que es una excusa pero si con eso se calma.

— Mientras no les pongas nombres de frutas puedo aceptar lo que sea.

— ¿Entonces Byakuya e Isshin te gustan?

— ¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Nunca!— Eso sí le da ansiedad a Ichigo, que sus hijos compartan nombre con el estirado de su cuñado y la cabra loca de su padre.

— ¿Ya ves?, Tenemos que escoger los nombres.

— Tú puedes escoger uno y yo otro.— La negociación es primordial en estos casos.

— De acuerdo.— Al menos uno de sus hijos no tendrá un nombre horrible.

— ¿Qué te parece Hitomi?

— Perfecto.— Aceptó demasiado rápido, pero bueno.

— Yo quiero que sea Kohaku.

— No, no quiero que tu hermano se crea tanto.

— Está bien, entonces será Akito.

— Bien. Ahora ve a descansar, voy a hacer los preparativos para la comida.

— Está bien, pero quiero shiradama.— Ella apenas y le hace señal para que la ayude a recostarse cuando Ichigo ya la está acomodando las almohadas y pasando su libro de Chappy favorito.

— De postre.— Verla así de tierna le inspira a darle unos besitos de piquito antes de retirarse.

— ¡Por eso te amo!— Eso besos no bastan así que lo sujeta de las mejillas para profundizarlo más, aunque no tanto para prender sus hormonas y correr a la habitación de la pareja, otra vez.— Ahora ve y prepárame shirada.

Al salir Ichigo de la habitación, Rukia cambia su sonrisa feliz por una de travesura.

* * *

**— Oye, Rukia,** no hemos escogido cómo escribiremos los nombres de...— Se le queda viendo a la mujer que se sujeta a la puerta— ¿Rukia, estás bien?, te ves pálida.

— Creo que no me siento bien.— Los dos voltean a ver entre sus piernas y el pantalón que viste está empapado.

— ¡Ay, Dios! Se te rompió la fuente.

— Pero faltan tres semanas.

— ¡Se te adelantó el parto!

Ya Rukia le dará la sorpresa de cómo se escriben los nombres de los gemelos, aunque la excusa que se adelantara el parto no es tan agradable.

Luego publicó los días 20 y 21, no he tenido tiempo por asuntos personales.

白冬～ Akito ～ significado: "白" blanco. "冬" invierno.

一心～ Hitomi ～ significado: "一" un/o. "心" corazón.

誇白～ Kohaku ～ significado: "誇" orgullo "白" blanco.


	21. Day 22

**Day 22: Two slow dancers**

**Secuela a Day 8: Through a child's eyes.**

La música de el salón acaba de pasar a ritmo tranquilo pues la fiesta ya está por terminar, Ichika está dormida en brazos de su abuelo; Byakuya ya se ha retirado, igual que la mayoría de los invitados; los que siguen en la fiesta están en sus mesas bebiendo tranquilamente, todo un logro viniendo de la Teniente Matsumoto. En la pista sólo queda la pareja nupcial, dando su último baile antes de retirarse a su luna de miel, que será corta, apenas de dos días, pues tienen deberes con el escuadrón y no piensa alejarse de Ichika, que tiene que volver a la escuela.

— ¿Oye, Rukia, ya te conté cómo tomó mi papá la noticia de que iba a adoptar a Ichika?— A pesar de la obvia emoción en la voz de ichigo mantiene el volumen bajo, com para mantener el secreto.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, nunca quisiste contarme, a pesar de mi insistencia.— Recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Ichigo, algo que él agradece para no tener que subir la voz, No quiere que nadie escuche por accidente.

— Pues, ¿recuerdas que me ausenté por tres días más de lo planeado?

— Sí, Nii-sama pensó que te habías arrepentido porque estabas incomunicado. ¿Tanto te tardaste en contárselo?

— No, se lo conté en cuanto llegue.

— ¿Entonces, por qué tardaste tanto?

— Cuando crees que ya entendiste a la cabra loca de mi padre, él te da sorpresas. Creí que se iba a alegrar de que iba a ser abuelo, por el contrario, decir que se enojó es poco.

— ¿Acaso no quería que la adoptaras?

— Creyó que no sabía en la responsabilidad que me metía y sólo lo hacía por calentura.

— ¿Eso qué significa?— Ella lo voltea a ver con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Que no quería que me arrepintiera a mitad de camino y te dejara sola y a la iba a ser mi hija. El muy maldito me hizo ir a cursos de paternidad intensivos con él. Fueron los cuatro días en que más serio lo he visto de mi vida.

— ¿Y el quinto día que te tardaste?

— Me hizo una fiesta sorpresa con mis hermanas.

— ¿Por eso llegaste con tantos regalos para Ichika?

— Todos de parte de mi padre y hermanas.

— Es el mejor abuelo del mundo. Bueno Señor Kuchiki, es hora de que nos vayamos a nuestra luna de miel, aprovechemos que hoy Ichika dormirá con tu familia.— La mirada de Rukia está cargada de deseo.

— ¿Señora Kuchiki, está tratando de seducirme?— El rostro de Ichigo tiene una sonrisa cómplice.

— ¿Está funcionando?

— ¡Por supuesto!


	22. Day 23

**Day 23: Last one's out** **Secuela a Day 21: Name your choice.**

— ¿Papá, Mamá va a estar bien?

— Claro que sí, Nena, pero tenemos que irnos ahora para asegurarnos que nada malo le suceda a tus hermanitos.

— ¡Yo también quiero ir!

— No dejan entrar a niños en el Hospital así que te estaré llamando constantemente, tienes que estar cerca de tu tío Byakuya porque tu Abuelo y Tías llegan en una hora o menos y tienes que estar aquí para recibirlos.

— Pero, pero...

— Nada de peros.

— No te preocupes yo la cuido.— Interviene Byakuya que se había mantenido relativamente a parte para darles espacio.

— Gracias, Byakuya.— La mirada que le dio a Byakuya no sólo transmite el agradecimiento sino también la preocupación silenciosa de que no era tan sencillo como se lo querían hacer ver a la niña, conocimiento que prefieren evitar en caso de que nada grave suceda realmente.

No lo quieren admitir, mas Rukia no ha tenido un embarazo tan cómodo como el primero, las náuseas le duraron más lo normal y ella no quería descansar tanto como se debe. Tal vez por miedo a que Ichika se sintiera desplazada o tal vez porque nunca pensó que tendría una familia tan grande, o una familia siquiera. Pero no sólo se le rompió la fuente, había pequeñas manchas de sangre, que podría no ser nada pero ninguno se quiere arriesgar que ese _nada _sea _algo_. Particularmente porque su padre, que ayudaría con el parto, algo poco común en la Sociedad de Almas, no ha llegado y tal vez no llegue a tiempo.

* * *

— Muy bien, Capitana, está coronando, ya puedo ver la cabeza.

Rukia ya tiene tiempo en la sala de partos, vistiendo una bata muy corta y recargándose, por momentos, en una silla especial diseñada para que dé a luz parada. Ichigo se encuentra a su izquierda y la ayuda a pararse y recargarse. Hasta ahora todo va bien, pero por el tamaño de su cuerpo no tendrá un alumbramiento fácil.

— Excelente, ya salió la cabeza.— La Capitana Isane, doctora de cabecera, a falta de Isshin, que tiene más experiencia en partos, hechos raros incluso entre los nobles.— Ya salieron los hombros, lo tengo.

— Lo estás haciendo maravillosamente, Rukia— Ichigo la besa mientras la ayuda a recostarse un momento para poder expulsar al segundo bebé. La Capitana le pasa el bebé a Hanataro, que está sirviendo de enfermero principal, para que lo limpie y lo primero que hace es asegurarse de que respire.

— ¿Cuántas horas lleva ya, Doctora?— La voz de Isshin, vestido para entrar a la sala de parto, sorprende a todos. Es raro para todos verlo con una actitud seria.

— Cerca de quince horas.

— ¿Cómo se encuentran los signos vitales de la madre y los productos?

— La madre tenía la presión un poco alta pero se está estabilizando después de dar a luz al bebé uno, el bebé dos se encuentra estable, por el momento.

Para Ichigo ver a su padre con una actitud tan seria le es asfixiante y lo atemoriza. No por su seriedad en este momento sino porque teme que esa actitud venga acompañada de complicaciones con Rukia.

— Enfermero, tome las esponjas y péselas, necesitamos saber cuánta sangre ha perdido la madre.— Isshin ha tomado el mando del parto.

— Cómo diga, Doctor.— Otro enfermero tomas las esponjas que se encuentran en el suelo.

— Otou-san, que bueno que ha llegado.— Rukia, que se había mantenido callada la mayor parte del tiempo parece haber recuperado fuerzas al ver llegar a su suegro.

En respuesta, Isshin sólo le sonríe, para después proceder a palparla y sentir la posición en la que viene el bebé.

— ¿Hanataro, cuál es el estado del bebé 1?— Pregunta la Capitana Kotetsu después de haber tomado el lugar de doctora del neonato.

— Estable...— Ya no se escucha más lo que conversan porque inmediatamente regresan su atención a las instrucciones de Isshin.

— Lo has hecho todo muy bien Rukia, ya sólo falta uno por salir, ¿estás lista?

— Sí, estoy lista.— Rukia responde con voz algo entrecortada pero firme.

— ¿Enfermero, cómo sigue la madre?— Isshin se voltea con el enfermero a su lado que monitorea los signos vitales.

— La presión ya está estable, Doctor.

— Bien, Rukia, necesito que pujes otra vez, pero en el momento en que sientas que te duele la cabeza debes de detenerte. Ichigo, quiero que la sujetes. ¿Lista?

— Lista.

— Entonces, puja.

Rukia tomó un color rojo que que sólo había visto cuando dio a luz a Ichika, pero afortunadamente no dura mucho porque inmediatamente logra expulsar la cabeza para que Isshin lo saque y se lo pase al enfermero para que lo limpie.

— Felicidades, Rukia, lo has hecho excelente, voy por los bebés para que los alimentes.

Ichigo la ayudó a recargarse en una cama reclinada para que ya pudiera descansar. Inmediatamente llegó Hanataro con el bebé uno. Ichigo ayuda a Rukia a que desnude uno de sus pechos y al bebé para que empiece se prenda de su madre.

— Creo que tú serás Akito.— El pequeño, que empieza a mamar de Rukia con tranquilidad, tiene una cabellera brillante. Es curioso, el pequeño es tan tranquilo, a diferencia de su hermano menor, que ya tiene minutos llorando a todo pulmón mientras lo limpian.

El pequeño sólo dejó de llorar cuando se lo dieron a su madre y lo prendió a su otro pecho.

— En definitiva eres Hitomi. Mira, tu cabellito no se parece al de tu hermano, es todo oscuro, jajaja.

Rukia amamantó a los bebés hasta que ya no pudo más.

* * *

— Bueno, Ichigo, felicidades, eres el orgulloso padre de unos gemelos.— Isshin palmeaba fuertemente la espalda de su hijo. — Ahora, llévame a ver a mi hermosa nieta, que debe de estar extrañando a su amado abuelo.

— Papá, no me puedo ir, Rukia acaba de dar a luz.

— Claro que puedes, me deja en la mansión y regresas, estoy agotado de atender dos partos y siento que me voy a quedar dormido en el camino. Además, Rukia-chan está dormida y seguirá dormida cuando regreses.

— Está bien, pero tengo que regresar antes de que Rukia escriba los nombres de los gemelos en el certificado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?, ¿qué tiene de malo que ella escriba los nombres en el certificado?, ya los escogieron, ¿verdad?

— Sí, pero no cómo los vamos a escribir y no quiero que me haga lo que me hizo con el nombre de Ichika.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?, tiene los símbolos de uno (一) y de océano (海).

— Pero yo quería que se llamara Ichika con los símbolos de fresa (苺) y flor (花).— Craso error, su padre se le queda viendo casi con odio.

— Y-yo t-te llevo a la mansión, v-vamos.

* * *

— Capitana Kuchiki, perdone que la despierte pero tenemos que llenar el certificado de nacimiento y su marido no se encuentra para llenarlo en su lugar.

— Mmmm— Rukia se talla los ojos para atender a la amable enfermera frente a ella.—, no hay problema.

— ¿Entonces, cómo se van a llamar los gemelitos?

— El mayor, de cabello amarillo, es Akito.

— ¿Y cómo debo de escribirlo, Capitana?

— Akito con los símbolos de blanco (白) y invierno (冬).

— ¿Y el nombre del otro pequeño?

— Será Hitomi con los símbolos de uno (一) y corazón (心).

— Tiene un gusto excelente, Capitana.

— Gracias.

— La dejo para que descanse.

Nota del autor: Mi Ichika no es la Ichika del Kubetas


	23. Day 24

**Day 24: Gossip**

**Advertencias: temas fuertes, particularmente sobre el aborto. Así que... si estás en contra del aborto... mejor sáltate el capítulo.**

**Secuela a Day 9: Movies**

sinopsis: Los rumores dicen que Inoue Orihime está embarazada de Kurosaki Ichigo. Ella no puede permitir esos rumores, una confrontación entre dos mujeres se acerca.

* * *

En este punto Rukia ya tiene casi siete meses de embarazo y su relación con Ichigo no podría estar mejor. Ichigo acompaña a todos lados, la ayuda en sus compras, le hace el amor siempre que puede y ella quiere, y la ayuda en sus deberes de Capitán interino, ya es considerado por muchos como el teniente en su escuadrón, aunque realidad no tiene rango.

Todo es perfecto.

Todo es perfecto, excepto por una cosa...

Hace un semana la revista de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, en su último número, reportó, entre otros chismes, que Inoue Orihime, ex pareja del Héroe del Seireitei se encontraba embarazada... de él y que se niega a hacerse responsable de su bebé, de acuerdo con el artículo.

Eso la ha tenido muy estresada la última semana. Ichigo no lee la revista por lo que ha estado ignorante de la situación y, por una extraña razón, nadie le ha preguntado nada.

No es sano que esté guardando ese secreto y necesita saber si Ichigo sabe algo al respecto. Ha tratado de preguntarle varias veces, pero, cada vez que lo intenta, él la mira con tanto amor que no puede creer que él le guarde un secreto como ese y que luego esa mirada termine en que se dirijan a un lugar privado para poder hacer el amor no ayuda en nada a resolver el enredo para Rukia.

Para la segunda semana y viendo que no puede tocar el tema con Ichigo, no le queda a Rukia más opción que contactar con Inoue. Algo que no quería hacer. Después de que Ichigo la dejara, ella tenía miedo de ver a la dulce pelirroja, pero no tiene otra opción. Tendría que reunirse con ella en un lugar privado, o lo más privado que se puede ser en su condición y situación.

Cuando llega el domingo logra deshacerse de Ichigo con el pretexto de que necesita unas cosas del mundo humano.

— Pero Rukia, me voy a tardar mucho con esta lista tan larga.

— Pero yo las necesito.

— ¿De dónde quieres que saque oden? Estamos en otoño y solo está disponible en invierno. ¿O los pastelillos de flor de sakura? Ya pasó la temporada de la flor.

— No sé, yo sólo sé que tengo un antojo enorme por oden y pastelillos de sakura.

— Está bien, tú esperame aquí, con Urahara hasta que llegue mi papá por ti— mira su reloj para estimar el tiempo—, como en una hora y te veré en la clínica cuando terminé con tu lista.

Le da un beso largo, no le agrada la idea de separarse de la pelinegra pero ella ha insistido tanto en que quiere las cosas de la lista. Y se retira tan rápidamente como su cuerpo humano se lo permite.

— Kuchiki-san, su visita la espera en la sala de té.

— Gracias, Urahara. ¿Me ayudas a levantarme?

— Por supuesto.

Urahara la acompaña a la sala de de visitas en la que se encuentra una muy cansada y ojerosa Inoue Orihime.

* * *

Ya han pasado veinte minutos y las mujeres se han limitado a mirarse, si acaso, ninguna sabe cómo empezar una conversación. Han pasado tantas cosas entre ellas que ya no saben cómo hablar, y tampoco, en realidad, nunca han sido amigas.

— Disculpen, señoritas, pensé que gustarían un poco de té y galletas para hacer más amena la conversación.— Urahara las interrumpe. Seguramente, ya se había cansado de escuchar por el otro lado de la puerta sin que ella dijeran nada.

— Gracias, Urahara-san.— Las dos hablan al mismo tiempo. Eso hace que se miren, que se miren realmente.

— Urahara-san gracias por el té. Disculpa la molestias, ya puedes retirarte.

— Espere, Urahara-san. ¿Podrías traernos comprar un pastel de la pastelería ABC's?, olvidé comprarlo y se lo prometí a Ururu-chan.— Orihime le da el dinero para no darle la opción de negarse.

— C-claro que sí, Inoue-san. Vuelvo enseguida.— Se retira el hombre que no puede ocultar su cara de decepción de escuchar una conversación ajena.

— Mmmph, mj mj, ja, ja, ja, ja

— ¿Kuchiki-san, de que te ries?

— De, ja, ja, ja, de la cara, ja, ja, ja, de Urahara, ja, ja, ja...

— Ja, ja, ja, tienes razón, ja, ja, ja...

Las dos se toman un momento para recobrar la compostura y recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Kuchiki-san, por qué nos hemos reunido?

— Eso es porque...

— ¿Tiene que ver con Ichigo-kun?

— Eh, no, bueno, algo así, en realidad,...sí.

— ¿Te ha tratado mal desde que se fue a vivir contigo?— La pelirroja no suena maliciosa, suena preocupada. Algo que Rukia no esperaba escuchar de parte de ella.

— No, no es eso. él me trata muy bien.— Rukia no sabe cómo tocar el tema

— ¿Entonces?— Se puede escuchar curiosidad genuina en su voz.

— Es que... me llegó unos rumores que tiene que ver contigo e Ichigo.

— ¿De nosotros?, tenemos meses que terminamos nuestra relación...

— Los rumores dicen que estás embarazada de Ichigo.

El silencio que se forma entre las dos se siente tenso, pero orihime lo rompe en un acto inusitado de valentía.

— Los rumores son, en parte, ciertos. Sí, estuve embarazada de Ichigo.

— Pero, pero, Ichigo nunca me dijo nada.

— Es que él no lo sabía, nunca se lo pude decir— Toma aire para continuar, en verdad se le nota cansada.— Él me dejó antes de que me diera cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Creo que quedé embarazada la noche en que me dejó.

— Pero, Inoue, Ichigo me dijo que se estaban cuidando.

— Deje de tomar los anticonceptivos, quería retenerlo. Quería que se olvidara de ti y pensé que si había un hijo de por medio ya no me abandonaría o volvería a engañar.

— Ichigo nunca haría eso.

— A menos de que fuera contigo.

— ¿Eh?

— Sé que me engañó con dos compañeras de la universidad cuando estábamos saliendo. No fue físico, pero sí emocional.

— No entiendo que tengo que ver yo en esto.

— Todo. Las chicas se parecían mucho a ti. Creo que Ichigo estuvo mucho tiempo tratando de sustituirte conmigo y con ellas. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz como lo vi desde la ventana. Lo vi pleno...

— ¿Inoue, qué pasó con tu embarazo?

— Sabía que si se lo decía Ichigo regresaría conmigo, sin embargo nunca seríamos felices— Orihime continuó con su diatriba como si no escuchara a Rukia, era un exorcismo que necesitaba.

— Pero era lo que querías...

— Lo que yo quería era que me amara, no que estuviera conmigo por obligación o buscado en otras lo que yo no puedo darle.

— Inoue, deja de evitar mi pregunta, ¿qué pasó con tu bebé?

— ...— Ella baja la mirada, su respuesta es prácticamente inaudible.

— ¿Lo perdiste?

— ...— Sus ojos se aguan y niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Alguien te obligó a hacerlo?

— ...— Vuelve a negar, su voz cada vez es más al punto de que pareciera que guarda silencio.— Rukia lo entiende de inmediato, no es ignorante de ese tipo de situaciones.

—Entonces, no hay nada de lo que debes sentirte culpable.

— ¿Qué?— Eso era lo que menos se esperaba.

—No tienes que sentirte culpable por decidir sobre tu propio cuerpo.— Rukia pone su mano encima de la de Orihime en gesto consolador y solidario.

— Pero es que yo sí lo quería, pero...— Su voz se vuelve pastosa.

— ¿Las circunstancias no eran las adecuadas para ti?— Rukia la interrumpe, sabe que si le permite continuar se inundara en una culpa que no le corresponde, era su derecho.

— E Ichigo-kun, digo, Kurosaki-Kun...

— ¿No lo querías obligar a estar contigo?— Rukia le ofrece una disculpa cuando ella no sabe qué responder.

— No, me refiero a que él me dijo algo que no quería admitir.— Su voz se empieza a tranquilizar.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?— Rukia es la que siente curiosidad. Ichigo no se caracteriza por tener palabras sabias.

— Él me dijo que había dejado mis sueños de lado, y me di cuenta que me lastimaba a mi misma por perseguir la atención de él.

— Oh, ¿yué es lo que vas a hacer?

— Voy a entrar a la universidad, Ishida-kun me está ayudando con los trámites de beca. Vengo de una sesión de estudios muy pesada.— A pesar del cansancio parece alegre ante el prospecto de entrar a la universidad.

— Oh, eso es maravilloso, ¿y qué piensas estudiar?

— Aun no me decido si entre educación infantil o ingeniería aeroespacial.

Guardan un silencio cómodo.

— Rukia-san, ¿puedo...um... este...?- Ella levanta su mano en señal de querer sentir la pancita de Rukia,

— ¿Quieres sentirla?— Toma su mano y la dirige para que pueda sentir las pataditas, apenas perceptibles, que da la bebé en su vientre.

— ¡Guau, es maravilloso!, tiene tanta energía.

— Lo sé, a veces me saca el aire.

— ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta, Rukia-san?

— ¡Claro!

— ¿Por qué te tomaste mi decisión con tanta calma?, Tatsuki-chan se estaba volviendo loca, trató de convencerme de que no lo hiciera, que obligará a Ichigo a regresar conmigo...

—Tengo dos razones, muy sencillas. La primera, en Inuzuri, donde yo crecí, la violencia es muy común, las pocas almas femeninas que hay son propensas a recivir violencia sexual y seguramente serán violadas en algún punto. Yo misma estuve a punto de ser violada varias veces. Bueno, esas violaciones, muchas veces, terminaban en almas embarazadas, ¿Sabías que, a menos de que seas un alma con alta presión espiritual, tu alma se desintegra poco a poco a causa de tu embarazo?

— Eso quiere decir que es común que...

— La mayoría de ellas mueren a causa del embarazo o por su aborto clandestino.

— Eso, suena horrible.

— Lo es. El segundo, motivo por el cual te entiendo, es porque yo pensé en hacer lo mismo cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada. De no haber sido por el apoyo de Ichigo y Nii-sama...

— Pero tú tenías a Abarai-kun a tu lado, ¿a menos de qué...?— Orihime nunca quiso, hasta hace unos meses, aceptar que Abarai-kun maltratara a la joven mujer frente a ella o que la bebé no fuera del pelirrojo.

— No, es suya, pero... creo que nuestra relación nunca estuvo bien. Peleabamos todo el tiempo y ni siquiera sé porque me mudé con él para empezar. Y cuando nos casamos...

— Mantuviste tu apellido.— Orihime había escuchado de la discusión que tuvieron, apareció en la revista de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami.

— Eso sólo agravó más las cosas.

— Yo, si lo hubiera tenido, claro está, lo habría nombrado Kazui. Lo habría escrito con los símbolos de armonía (和) y apoyo (維).

— Es un nombre bonito. Y también es bueno que te despidas dándole un nombre.

— Le prendí un incienso cuando le puse un nombre, me imagino que no todas lo hacen pero yo lo necesitaba. Necesitaba despedirme... de tantas cosas.

— Le hiciste saber que lo amabas pero que no le podrías dar la vida que se merece.

— Exactamente, algún día seré madre y les daré todo el amor que en este momento no le pude dar. ¿Dime, Rukia, cómo piensas llamar a tu bebé?

— Aún no lo sé...

—Llamala en honor su padre y su tío.

— ¿Eh?, no estoy segura que esa combinación de un nombre bonito... Además, su padre y yo...

—Rukia, un padre no es el que engendra. Lo sé muy bien, Sora-nii-chan, más que un hermano, fue un padre para mí. Además, por lo que sé, Byakuya no es el único tío que tiene.

Ahora fue Rukia a la que se le aguaron los ojos, nunca había pensado en eso. Había crecido tan sola que no había pensado en cómo conformar una familia.

Se abrazaron por un buen rato. Por fín eran amigas. Orihime se volvió la primera amiga de Rukia.

— ¿Se lo dirás a Ichigo? El hecho de que yo...— Orihime preguntó sin soltar a Rukia, temerosa por la respuesta que le podría dar.

— Sólo si tu lo deseas, estás en tu derecho de no hacerlo.

—Gracias, entonces no lo hagas, no quiero que se sienta responsable de una decisión que sólo me correspondía a mí.— Orihime por fin soltó a Rukia. Estuvieron charlando amenamente de temas variados mientras bebían el té y comían las galletas que había traído Urahara.

—Oye, Rukia-san, ¿cómo supiste que estuve embarazada?, fuera de Tatsuki-chan, no se lo dije a nadie.

—Por la revista de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, en su último número salió un artículo sobre ti y tu embarazo.

—Pero yo recibo esa revista y no hay un sólo artículo que hable de eso.

— ¿De qué hablas? Aquí tengo la revista.— Rukia saca de su bolsa la revista que traía consigo, no soportaba la idea de que alguien la vea.

—Sí, mira.— Orihime, por su parte, hace lo mismo.

Ambas comparan revistas y las portadas no se parecen en nada. Mientras que en la revista de Rukia aparece con letras y una foto enorme el mensaje amarillista _¡Inoue Orihime está embarazada de Kurosaki Ichigo! Y él no se hace cargo_, junto con una enorme foto de cuando ellos eran pareja.

La portada de la revista de Orihime es completamente distinta. En ella se puede ver que el tema central _¿El Capitán General, Kyoraku Shunsui, y su Teniente, Ise Nanao tienen un romance secreto? ¿Son tío y sobrina? Aquí te lo contamos todo._

— ¿Eh?, no tienen nada que ver las revistas.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esta revista, Rukia-san?

— Estaba en mi escritorio, aunque debí de haber notado algo raro cuando nadie me decía nada acerca de Ichigo.

— ¿Pero, de dónde salió la revista?

— No lo sé, y no quiero saberlo, aunque sospecho de alguien.

La mujeres prefirieron hablar de otras cosas, tratar de fortalecer una amistad recientemente descubierta.

* * *

— Rukia-chan, ya llegué, es hora de irnos.— Isshin ya ha llegado y es hora de que Orihime regrese a casa. Ishida-kun y Tatsuki-chan irán a estudiar con ella, ambos quieren que cumpla su sueño, cualquiera que sea.

— Rukia-san, no olvides invitarme a tu boda con Kurosaki-kun.— Orihime la toma de las manos para suplicarle.

— Pero, Ichigo y yo no...— La mujer trata de negarlo, pero es en vano, en su rostro se puede ver azoración.

— Yo se que lo harán, tarde o temprano. Seguramente será más tarde que temprano y yo quiero estar ahí para acompañarte y ser testigo cuando por fín admitan su amor ante todos.

— Orihime...

— Prometelo.

— ...Lo prometo, estarás en primera fila el día de mi boda.

Nota:

El Kazui de Kubo se escribe con los kanjis de 一勇, no sé qué significa y tampoco me importa.


	24. Day 25

**Day 25: Earthly comforts**

**Pieza complementaria a Day 24: Gossip**

**Sinopsis**: Mientras Rukia espera a que Isshin la recoja en la tienda de Urahara, Ichigo tiene que completar una lista de cosas que Rukia le pidió. Mi primera historia en primera persona.

* * *

Tengo que hacer viajes continuos para conseguirle a una muy embarazada Rukia sus antojos del mundo de los vivos... pero esta vez se pasó, la lista de Rukia está llena de peticiones ridículas. Bueno, no tanto, la mayoria son razonables, solo las está pidiendo en cantidades exageradas, aunque hay otras que...argh.

Si no fuera porque está embarazada (y que la amo, aunque aún no se lo confiese) la mandaría al diablo. ¡Mentiras, aún así haría lo que me pide! Es que se ve tan adorable cuando hace esos pucheros antes de ser ruda conmigo. ¡Dios es tan hermosa!, y con esa pancita se ve tan sensual que no puedo evitar querer hacerle el amor.

Basta, ¡concentrate, Kurosaki! Rukia necesita que completes las lista de cosas que requiere

Bueno, revisemos que necesita... ojala y magicamente se haya vuelto más razonable.

...Ok, la lista es algo larga, me tomará todo el día conseguir lo que me pide...pero...

¿De donde voy a sacar oden y pastelillos de sakura?

Lo dejaré para el final... espero que no me mate si no consigo el oden y los pastelillos de sakura. Que bueno que Byakuya me dio su tarjeta para pagar los caprichos y necesidades de Rukia en el mundo humano.

Primera parada, comprar ropa para bebé, y tiene que ser temática de Chappy. Haré lo que pueda para comprar de la ropita... de flores y fresas y un mameluco de conejito para que Rukia no diga que no le traje nada de Chappy. Afortunadamente cree que todos los conejitos blancos son Chappy.

— ¿Joven, no cree que es demasiada ropa?

— No, necesito que me señale a dónde están los pañales de tela y los monitores de bebé.

— Están por allá. Deje lo acompaño, son demasiadas cosas las trae.

— ¿No cree que son demasiadas chicas ya las que me están _ayudando_?— Señala a un trío de chicas que están cargando las compras que ya lleva y que se ofrecieron a ayudarle las compras a Ichigo, pero que se la han pasado tirando baba y chismeando desde el principio.

(— Se nota que es padre primerizo.)

(— Pero que padre, me encantaría que hacerlo padre a mí.)

(— ¡Cállate, no te vaya a escuchar!)

(— ¿Y que importa?, en una de esas me pide que le ayude a probarse ropa, je, je, je, je.)

(— ¡No, eso me lo pedirá a mí!)

— ¿Quiere que le pida ayuda a la gerente y que lleve sus cosas a guardaropa para que pueda hacer sus compras más cómodamente?

— Si no es mucha molestia, por favor.

Agradezco que la asistente de la tienda me haya espantado al trío de urracas calenturientas, ¡soy hombre una sola mujer!, y ni siquiera me ayudaban a comprar las cosas que necesitaba. ¿Qué tiene que ver una explicación sobre sostenes para amamantar con lencería de encaje?

* * *

Afortunadamente, ya que me encuentro en mi siguiente parada, la tienda de dulces especializados. Esta parte de la lista parece más para Byakuya que para Rukia, pero bueno.

— Disculpe, Estoy buscando a Okashi-san, vine buscando unos en particular.— Maldita sea, es otra empleada joven al frente de la tienda.

— No se encuentra, pero, si así lo desea, yo puedo ayudarle. Soy la hija del dueño de esta tienda y conozco todo acerca de estos dulces.— Por favor que esa mirada sea por la emoción de hablar de dulces y no porque me está desnudando en su cabeza.

— Este, bueno, me gustaría saber si tiene alguno de estos dulces.— Le paso la parte de la lista que corresponde a los dulces.

* * *

Maldita sea mi suerte, la chica se pasó más cuarenta minutos insinuándose con símiles de dulces de la manera más, cómo decirlo, incómoda. Afortunadamente Okashi-san regresó para atenderme, hasta me dio un descuento por la molestia. También me ayudó con los pastelillos de Sakura, ya no tenía mucha pasta y me saldrán un ojo de la cara, pero me los va a complementar con pastelitos de flores durazno y ciruelo. Lo malo es que tendré que regresar y esperar que la Ojou-sama no me haga sufrir mucho por los dulces.

* * *

Siguiente parada, un kimono de bebé de seda hecho a mano, bueno, sólo voy a recogerlo. Este es un pedido hecho por el propio Byakuya, un regalo para su _primera sobrina_, palabras dichas por él. Al menos esto será rápido y fácil...

O tal vez no.

Creo que no.

En definitiva, no...

¡Maldito seas, Byakuya!

Esto no es un kimono, ¡es un maldito guardarropa!

¿Qué va a hacer una bebé tanta con ropa elegante?

Un momento, ¿está tratando de humillar a los ancianos del clan?

Mmmm...

* * *

Al fín, mi última parada del día, ya quiero ir a casa. Ya recogí los dulces; envié las compras para Rukia y los kimonos por paquetería; tengo conmigo los pañuelos de Byakuya, que me pidió en el último momento. Ya sólo me faltan dos cosas, lo más importante de la lista, el oden no cuenta, una revista y dos jugos de popote. Por alguna razón, siempre quiere que compre dos, no más, no menos. Rukia dice que es nuestra bebida, ah, y siempre debe de ser de sabor fresa.

¿Me estará enviando un mensaje oculto que no entiendo?


	25. Day 20

**Day 20: Memory loss**

**Precuela** **Day 13: Apocalypse y Day 18: Fake apologies**

**Después de muchos días de espera y cansancio por problemas personales que me han atrasado en la escritura de este y mi otro fic, La doncella Divina, les traigo este día en el mes Ichiruki.**

**También quiero agradecer el apoyo de aquellos que le dieron follow, favorite o dejaron un review en este fic.**

**Athena Ranke**

**Bluene Angel**

**DreamedSilverWings**

**Hana.1997**

**Natsumivat**

**boons-007**

**colinlaura438**

**dabie1234**

**rosaliehyuuga**

**Cass**

**Marjorieth **

**Inverse L. Reena**

**Guest **

* * *

En un lujoso salón de una abadía, que para todos los del exterior parece abandonada, se encuentran dos hermanas. Ambas están siendo atendidas por un séquito de sirvientes, las preparan para una ceremonia importante con hermosos y ricos ropajes blancos con joyería y maquillaje negro.

La mayor de ellas se llama Hisana, una hermosa y joven mujer que recientemente anunció que se encuentra embarazada, algo inusual considerando que es la consorte del actual representante de la Muerte, Byakuya Kuchiki. La mayoría de los representantes de la muerte, sean hombres o mujeres, son estériles toda su vida; este _milagro_, por así decirlo, debe ser porque hace unos años encontraron a la que sería su nuevo representante y Jinete del apocalipsis de la Muerte. La pequeña Rukia y hermana menor de Hisana.

Hisana, al igual que Rukia, no es precisamente humana, ella es el producto de la fecundación de una mujer por una entidad no humana, se les conoce como _cambion_. Lo inusual es que su padre, el incubo Kokuto, hubiera concebido en toda su vida con sólo una mujer, y más de una vez, por decirlo así. La madre de ambas, una antigua monja de nombre Matsuri, se vió obligada a dejar el servicio al conocer que su amante no era humano, producto de una relación que duró meses, debió huir a otra abadía cuando quedó embarazada por primera vez. Tenía miedo que le las Trompetas la encontraran a ella y a su hija si llegaban a descubrir que estaba embarazada de un demonio. Además, huía de su amante desde que descubrió que el hombre del que se había enamorado era un demonio que la engañó para que engendrara un hijo para él. Creyó, por años, que había logrado huir de ambos bandos y pudo criar a su hija Hisana con una semblanza de valores humanos. Todo iba bien hasta que una noche, su antiguo amante, Kokuto, y su hermano, Shuren, la encontraron y la violaron toda la noche - o es lo que se decía así misma para no admitir que lo había extrañado y lo que hacían por las noches. Por una extraña razón para ella, los convocaba todas las noches para que yacieran en su lecho hasta que quedó embarazada por segunda vez, y continuaron así aún después de que les comunicó su embarazo. Matsuri tenía tal lujuria por ellos que no sabe a ciencia cierta quién de los dos es el padre de su segunda hija, a la que llamaron Rukia. Después del nacimiento de Rukia, Shuren desapareció para tristeza de Matsuri, que aun después de dar a luz, necesitaba del placer que las dos vergas le daban al mismo tiempo. Al año de haber dado a luz a Rukia, Kokuto también desapareció y ella ya no pudo soportar la pérdida de ambos y enfermó seriamente al poco tiempo. Cuando su madre por fin murió, víctima de la tristeza de no ver a sus amantes que la volvieron adicta sus caricias, Hisana ya tenía nueve años y ya empezaba mostrar signos de su falta de humanidad lo cual llamó la atención del Trono Gin Ichimaru que la empezó a investigar a ella y a su hermana, también, sin que ella lo supiera, fue la causa de la ausencia de Kokuto y Shuren. Hisana tenía miedo de lo que el Trono les haría a ella y a su hermana, incluso pensó en abandonarla para poder huir, y lo habría hecho de no ser que fueron encontradas a tiempo por ningún otro que Byakuya Kuchiki, que respondió a los llamados aterrorizados por la niña. Él fue capaz de escucharla porque ambas se encontraban entrando a sus dominios mortales, particularmente la mayor que de haber tardado un día más habría muerto a manos del Trono que le estaba pisando los talones.

Otro motivo por el que fue capaz de encontrarla es porque su hermana menor aumentaba el rango de su llamada de auxilio y sobrepuso su presencia a su rango de control, aunque en ese momento no supieran porqué o cómo lo había logrado. Byakuya Kuchiki, de entonces 13 años, se enamoró de inmediato de Hisana, que había logrado huir por todo un año de sus persecutores. Su sola presencia logró espantarlos y hacerlos huir de él.

— _¿Quieres vivir, niña?— La voz de Byakuya era fría y dura. Su porte, altivo y poderoso, se intensifica mientras se encontraba montando una hermosa yegua blanca._

— _Lo deseo más que nada.— Hisana, que sostenía con trabajo a su dormida hermana en sus brazos, le respondió con dificultad por el terror que aún la invadía._

— _Entonces, conviértete en mi amante._

— _No._

— _¿Qué?, ¿me rechazas?— Es la primera vez que el joven había recibido un no en vida. _

— _¡Por su puesto!, tengo diez años, maldito enfermo, mi Mamá me enseñó lo que son los pedófilos._

— _¡Qué! ¿Me llamaste pedófilo? Tengo trece, no tengo edad para ser un pedófilo.— Es difícil creer que el joven pueda mantener la calma tras aquella acusación._

— _Mi Mamá me dijo que todos los que se les insinuan a niñas pequeñas se les conoce como pedófilos y tampoco sería tu amante para que después me abandones como lo hicieron con mi Mamá._

— _Con que eso es... En ese caso, te convertiré en mi consorte._

— _¿Y eso qué es?_

— _¿No sabes qué es eso?_

_Ella sólo niega con la cabeza._

— _Significa que serás mía y yo seré tuyo y nada podrá interponerse entre nosotros._

— _¿Nunca me abandonaras?_

— _Nunca_

— _Pruébalo._

_El muchacho se baja de su caballo y se acera la niña que sujeta con mayor fuerza a su hermana a cada paso que él da en su dirección._

— _De acuerdo.— El muchacho se acerca a su rostro y sella su pacto con un beso en la boca de la niña..._

* * *

— ¡Hermana, Hermana, Hermana!— La voz de la pequeña saca a Hisana de su ensoñación.

— ¿Dime, Rukia?

— ¿Cómo es estar con Nii-sama?

— Maravilloso, nunca nadie me había cuidado como él lo hace— Responde la hermosa joven ataviada con ropajes que acentúan su figura, mientras acaricia su vientre que comienza a abultarse.—, ¿por qué lo preguntas, Nena?

— Porqué quiero saber como debo de tratar a Ichigo cuando se convierta en mi consorte.

— ¡Oh!— El rostro de Hisana se torna rojo al recordar sus primeros años con Byakuya. Si fuera humana eso hubiera sido tan inapropiado, y de vez en cuando tiene reversiones a los valores humanos que le inculcó su madre durante sus primeros años de vida. Valores que no comparte la pequeña Rukia, especialmente cuando se dieron cuenta de que ella heredaría el puesto de Byakuya como representante de la muerte.— Bueno en ese caso, cuando tengas la edad adecuada deberás, mmmm, no sé, siendo que aún eres una niña...

— Por eso sólo nos encontramos en los baños y en los patios de juego después de nuestras lecciones.

— ¡Rukia, eres muy niña para esas cosas!

— ¿Para qué cosas, Hermana?, sólo jugamos.

— Je, je, je, nada, Nena, je, je, je.— _No quiero saber a qué juegan, tomando en cuenta que sus niñeras son muy permisivas._

— ¿Hermana, tú crees que Ichigo quiere ser mi consorte y no lo hace por compromiso?— Esta última pregunta, y por el tono de duda, preocupan a Hisana.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Rukia? Ichigo siempre ha querido estar contigo, desde que se conocieron en mi ceremonia de compromiso con Byakuya-sama.

— Hermana, sólo éramos unos bebés y Orihime-chan dijo qué...

— Hambruna, ahora debes de referirte a ella como Hambruna, sólo su consorte puede llamarla por su nombre o de que recibas permiso directo de ella, ¿acaso te lo ha dado?

— No, Hermana, no me ha dado permiso; tampoco a Peste, sólo a Ichigo...— El tono de su voz se volvió triste

— ¿Y qué dijo Ichigo al respecto?— _¿Cómo se atreve esa mocosa a herir los sentimientos de Rukia? ¿Acaso sigue sin entender que si Rukia escogió a Ichigo y él aceptó no hay nada que pueda impedir su unión?_

— No le dio permiso, dijo que sólo yo puedo usar su nombre. Pero ellos pueden usar mi nombre mientras no rompa mi sello y no he podido hacerlo.— La niña se abraza a su hermana mayor tratando de reprimir su llanto.

— Pronto lo harás y ya nadie se podrá interponer entre tú y él, y su deber como jinetes.

— ¿Hermana, cómo es que estás embarazada?

—¡Rukia, sabes perfectamente cómo se hacen los bebés!— Hisana se vuelve a avergonzar de las preguntas tan íntimas que hace su hermanita.

— No me refiero al sexo, ¿me refiero a cómo es posible que Nii-sama te haya podido embarazar?, se supone que los representantes de la muerte somos estériles.

— Oh— sus pensamientos sucios avergüenzan más a Hisana.—, bueno, eso se debe a que... bueno, porque Byakuya-sama ha dejado de ser el representante de la Muerte hace seis lunas negras y estás a punto de despertar a tu deber.

— ¿Entonces nunca tendré hijos porque yo seré la Jinete de la Muerte?

— Desgraciadamente, Hermanita. La muerte, en especial su jinete, es la única que nunca da vida, sólo la quita... a menos...

— ¿A menos de qué? Hermana, me preocupa que Ichigo tenga que buscar a otra para que le dé descendientes a la familia Kurosaki.— La voz de la niña se empieza a romper.

— Pero, Ichigo tiene más hermanas por lo que no tienes de qué preocuparte. La Familia Kurosaki se encargará de que no tengas que preocuparte por el próximo representante de la Guerra.— _No es bueno que sepa del Ritual de la Luna que utilizan los Crucifijos para darle vida al cordero, no hasta que despierte de su sello._— ¡Ahora, vamonos, tu ceremonia de compromiso debe de empezar muy pronto!

* * *

El séquito comenzó a reunirse en el carruaje que los llevaría al lugar dónde se llevaría a cabo el compromiso, Byakuya ya los esperaba en el lugar de encuentro ceremonial junto con la actual representante de la Guerra, la gran y temible Kurosaki Masaki. Ella también está a la espera al séquito que traerá a Ichigo

— ¡Hisana-sama, Rukia-chan! Esperen un momento.

La voz que se escucha a poca y distancia y que se acerca rápidamente es la de Inoue Orihime, Hambruna, que viene seguida de un chico de grandes lentes, él es Peste, heredero de la familia Ishida, y detrás de ellos vienen sus niñeras y el abuelo de Peste.

— Ori- Hambruna, Peste, ¿a qué han venido?— Rukia que estaba a punto de subirse al carruaje se baja y corre a los que considera a sus amigos

— Rukia, hemos venido a despedirme y desearte suerte en tu ceremonia de compromiso.— Respondió rápidamente la niña de cabellos naranjas.

— Te trajimos un regalo— Peste complementa lo dicho por Hambruna.— Toma, es un amuleto de fertilidad y uno de abundancia, sabemos que el primero no te sirve de nada pero...

— ¡Me encantan!

— Rukia, debemos irnos.— Gritó su hermana desde el carruaje qie no vio el intercambio entre los niños.

— Voy, Hermana. Me tengo que ir, los veré mañana.

Rukia les da un abrazo a cada uno, el de Hambruna es especialmente fuerte, hasta la lastima un poco.

— Nos vemos mañana, Rukia.

— Cuidate, Rukia.— _Lo necesitarás, si es cierto lo que me dijo ese hombre, Aizen, ya no serás un problema entre Kurosaki-kun y yo_.

Los niños las ven partir junto con su séquito rumbo a la iglesia ceremonial. Hambruna es la última en retirarse cuando cuando el séquito y el carruaje ya se había perdido de la vista. Sus niñeras trataron de llevársela pero ella se negó rotundamente y hasta las amenazó con soltar su poder sobre ellas si no la dejaban sola.

— ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí, Orihime-chan?

— Sí, Aizen-sama, tiene los amuletos del olvido y del seguimiento, yo misma los amarré a sus muñecas, cuando tus hombres se la lleven ella será susceptible a tu Maná.

— ¿No te preocupa haber traicionado a los tuyos? Nos entregaste a tu líder.

— No, una rata sucia como ella no se merece el afecto de Kurosaki-kun ni liderarnos durante el apocalipsis.

— Debí imaginarlo, por algo fuiste tú quien me contactó.— Aizen no dejó de sonreír en todo momento.

— Pero es tu plan, no mío— La oración de la pequeña sólo logró ampliar la sonrisa del hombre.— . ¿Podrías asegurarte que lo sepa antes de borrar su memoria?

— Me aseguraré de ello. Pero tendré que matar a todos en ese lugar.

— Será una lástima que Hisana-sama muera, pero has lo que tengas que hacer.

— Bueno, me retiro, señorita Hambruna, tengo una misión que completar.

* * *

El cortejo de Rukia ya se encontraba a mitad del camino en el punto más peligroso del trayecto, el punto ciego, un camino de 200 metros que superpone al territorio de los Cruzados y en el que ellos se volvían vulnerables a posibles ataques.

— Hermana, tengo miedo.

— Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, ya estamos cerca.

— Es que de repente todos tienen un aura blanca.— La niña se abrazó a su hermana en cuanto entraron al Punto ciego y no ha dejado de temblar desde entonces.

— ¿Qué? ¿Blanca?— Eso pone en alerta a Hisana, significa que han entrado al territorio de la muerte.— ¡Guardias, tomen posiciones defensivas!

De repente, antes de que pueden hacer nada, se escuchan disparos y por la oscuridad de la noche les cuesta trabajo determinar el origen de estos. A los guardias los disparos no les hacen daño alguno, pero a las mujeres dentro del carruaje, por otro lado, podrían matarlas. Los que en definitiva están muertos son los miembros del séquito nupcial. Eso los obliga a detenerse para utilizar sus cuerpos como escudo para proteger la preciada carga. Cuando los disparos se detienen, los cuerpos de los guardias empiezan a expulsar las balas. Uno de los guardias se acerca a la puerta de carruaje y la abre para sacar a las mujeres y huir a terreno seguro.

— Siganme, tenemos que huir.

Las mujeres lo siguen lejos del carruaje mientras son atacados, ya no por armas humanas sino por espadas y lanzas angelicales que sí pueden matarlos.

— ¿Qué hacen? No vayan en esa dirección.

Pero es muy tarde, no escucharon nada y la distracción le costó su vida al guardia cuando intentó ir tras ellas. Ese no era uno de los guardias asignados para esa noche.

— ¿Guardia, a dónde vamos?, la iglesia no se encuentra en esta dirección.— Preguntó Hisana cuando ya habían recorrido varias cuadras y no se veía más cerca el aura protectora de la iglesia.

— Claro que no, mi deber era alejar a la niña de la iglesia— la voz del Guardia de repente se tornó burlona.—, y ustedes de estúpidas me siguieron sin medir consecuencias.— El guardia se quita el casco que cubría su rostro para mostrar a un hombre de cabellos plateados.

— ¡Eres un cruzado!— Hisana saca inmediatamente las garras y su rostro se transfigura a algo similar a un gato salvaje.

— Oh, eres una cambion, tu rostro me es conocido. Deja me presento, soy Gin Ichimaru, Trono y mano derecha del li...

El hombre no tuvo oportunidad de continuar con su discurso porque Hisana lo atacó con sus garras ponzoñosas.

— Sé quien eres y no te daré la oportunidad de quitarme a mi hermana— Tras eso Hisana lo vuelve a atacar y lo deja tirado en el suelo, no lo ha matado pero ya no podrá perseguirlas.—. Vamonos, Rukia.

— Hermana.— La voz de la pequeña es temerosa, seguramente aún siguen en terrible peligro. Así que Hisana no tiene más opción que cargar a su hermana y esperar que lleguen a salvo a la iglesia.—, tengo miedo, tu bebé...

— No te preocupes, yo los voy a proteger a ambos.— Hisana la abraza como cuando eran niñas, como cuando tuvieron que huir de su hogar.

Logran recorrer una gran distancia, los gritos que venían del carruaje se han detenido, probablemente se mataron los unos a los otros. Ya están a sólo unos cuantos metros, y pueden ver el aura de su territorio, seguramente Byakuya-sama ya viene en camino.

Hisana no se detiene hasta que siente un repentino dolor en su espalda que la tira al piso a ella y a Rukia que cargaba en sus brazos.

— ¡Excelente carrera!, si no supiera cada paso que dan las habría perdido.— Detrás de ellas se encuentra un hombre muy guapo que emite un aura de peligro.

— ¡Hermana!— Rukia trata de incorporar para ir con Hisana.

— Tú debes de ser Rukia, es un placer conocerte. Soy Aizen Sosuke, líder los Tronos.— El le bloquea el camino.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¡Déjanos en paz!— Rukia toma pose defensiva y saca sus propias garras.

— A ti por supuesto.— La maldad en su sonrisa es tal que paraliza a la niña frente a él.

— ¡Alejate de ella, no permitiré que le hagas daño!— Hisana se incorpora con dificultad y se acerca a él, preparándose para atacar.

— ¡Oh, pero si yo no pienso lastimarla! Sólo me la llevaré.

— ¿Y cómo lo piensas hacer?— Inmediatamente después, lanza un ataque con su espada y hiere a Hisana en su pierna derecha y la empala a la pared cercana por el hombro.

— ¡Hermana!

— ¡Rukia, huye!— La niña empieza a dar unos pasos atrás para poder huir hasta que siente la punta de un espada en su espalda.

— Será mejor que te quedes dónde estás, pequeña.— Era la voz de alguien que pensó que ya habían dejado muy atrás.

— Gin, llévatela, te alcanzo en unos minutos.

— Como diga, Aizen-sama.

— ¡No, no te la lleves!— Hisana no para de gritar tratando de salvar a su hermana.

— La ley de Dios me impide matarte en tu condición, aunque tu hijo sea un monstruo. Pero nada me obliga salvarte a ti o tu hijo. La suerte y Dios decidirán tu destino. Te agradezco que la hayas criado, ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de ella.

— ¡No, no lo hagas, devuelvemela!

— Ya es muy tarde.

— ¡Hermana, Hermana!— Hisana podía escuchar como los gritos de ayuda de su hermana se volvían cada vez más distantes hasta que por fin perdió el sentido.

* * *

— ¡Hisana, Hisana, reacciona! ¡Por favor, reacciona!— Hisana escucha la voz de Byakuya, se escucha débil, al igual que ella debe de estar muriendo o a punto de hacerlo. Los compromisos entre seres demoniacos se realizan con el alma y si uno es herido el otro también, aunque su cuerpo se encuentre intacto. Dios implementó el sistema como castigo por su rebelión y por negarse regresar a su lado y reproducirse con sus ángeles y aumentar las filas y el poder de su ejército. Ambos se encuentran recostados lado a lado, tratando de reunir fuerzas para mantenerse fuertes.

— Byakuya-sama, fallé, se llevaron a Rukia, no pude hacer nada.— Hisana no puede evitar llorar por la angustia de no saber que le harán a su hermanita.

— Tranquila, Hisana, la rescataremos.— La amable voz de Kurosaki Masaki la trata de consolar.— Debes de calmarte, perdiste mucha sangre y tu vida corre peligro.

— ¿Mi vida?— Ella toca rápidamente su vientre para sentir que algo le falta, que se siente vacío.— ¿Mi bebé? ¿Ya no está?

— Nuestro bebé se sacrifico para salvarte la vida.— Byakuya le informó a Hisana.

— ¿Eh?, no, no, eso no puede ser, yo les dije que los protegería ambos, que, que...

— Te entiendo, descansen, cuando recuperen fuerza iremos en la búsqueda de la pequeña Rukia. Iré por las enfermeras.— Masaki sale de la habitación para darle la privacidad a la pareja de llorar su pérdida.

Apenas da unos pasos fuera cuando se encuentra con su hijos mayor. Él ya tiene varias horas esperándola.

— ¿Mamá, dónde está Rukia?— Fuera del apelativo cariñoso, la voz, mirada y postura del joven Ichigo refleja una ira inmensa, sus ojos muestran un brillo nuevo, sus ojos mostraban un reflejo carmesí.

— No lo sé hijo, pero la encontraremos.— Ella se agacha para estar a la altura de su hijo. A pesar de la situación tan deprimente, se siente orgullosa de ver esa luz irradiar de su hijo.

— Cuando encuentre a los que me quitaron a Rukia los mataré a todos.

— Así se habla, hijo. Castiga de la manera más lenta y dolorosa a todos aquellos que intenten de arrebatarte lo que te pertenece.

— ¿Cómo cuando trataron de separarte de Papá?

— A ese tipo de gente en especial.

* * *

En el calabozo de una muy antigua iglesia en Éfeso se puede escuchar una voz infantil que forcejea y trata de contener el llanto.

— ¡Déjenme ir!, tengo que ir con mi Hermana.— Rukia golpea con lo que puede las rejas que la retienen en casi total oscuridad. Su antes ropa blanca ahora se encuentra totalmente arruinada.

— Deja de luchar, no hay motivo para ello.

— ¿Eh? Claro que hay motivo, tengo que ir con mi hermana, tengo que asegurarme que esté bien.

— En ese caso dime, ¿por qué tienes que ir con tu hermana?

— E-eso e-es porque...

— ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?

— E-ella se llama... se llama

— ¿No lo recuerdas?, ¿a dónde iban?— Rukia comienza a negar con su cabeza, tratando de negar su amnesia repentina.

— No puedo, cada vez me cuesta más trabajo.

— ¿Sabes porqué?

La niña vuelve a negar fuertemente.

— Eso se debe a los amuletos que se encuentran en tus muñecas.— Aizen le señala los amuletos que han cambiado de color, antes eran oscuros, ahora se han vuelto muy brillantes y se están rompiendo.

— Cuando esas piedras se terminen de romper olvidarás todo lo que ha sido de tu vida hasta ahora, sólo recordaras tu nombre.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto?

— Porque requiero de tu vientre.

— Pero yo no puedo tener hijos.

— Ah, pero lo harás, de eso nos encargaremos nosotros.— La mirada de Aizen de repente se volvió lujuriosa y no pasó desapercibido para la niña. Él abrió la reja que los separaba y se acerba a una Rukia que cada vez se encontraba más asustada.

— ¡Aléjate de mí!

— Sólo quiero decirte, antes de que pierdas el conocimiento y tu memoria, que todo esto se lo debes de agradecer a Orihime-chan, ella me ayudó a acercarme a ti y fue su idea que te volvieramos nuestra aliada. Si no fuera por sus celos no estarías aquí.

— ¿Eh?— Ya le costaba reconocer el rostro que iba con ese nombre, eso provoca suba sus manos a su cabeza y que las lágrimas que retenía en sus ojos comenzaran correr ferozmente. El color de los amuletos se vuelve tan chillón que pareciera que emitieran luz.

— Duerme, mañana empezaremos tu entrenamiento.— Esas palabras de Aizen son como un hechizo que provocan que se rompan las piedras y pierda el conocimiento.

Una vez que Rukia cae al suelo desmayada, Aizen se le acerca y la toma entre sus brazos y se dirige hacia la salida.

— Ahora entiendo porqué tú y tu hermana son tan especiales, hasta entre los de tu especie sus ojos son difíciles de encontrar, tan hermosos, tan seductores. — Recorre el camino de lágrimas que quedó en su rostro con su lengua, el contacto más cercano que tendrá con ella ya que debe asegurarse que permanezca pura e intacta.— Eres perfecta para traer al mundo al hijo de nuestro señor, serás la madre del cordero, la _Mujer _que profetizan las escrituras.— Las palabras fueron dirigidas a una niña inconsciente que acaba de perderlo todo y a todos los que conoce.

Lo único que se escucha mientras sale del calabozo, con la niña en sus brazos y llevarla a sus nuevos aposentos, son los pasos de Aizen y su sonora carcajada de victoria.


	26. Day 27

**Day 27: Song lyrics**

* * *

_When in disgrace with Fortune and men's eyes,_

_I all alone beweep my outcast state,_

Dicen que la música es uno de los lenguajes del alma, pero a veces, una canción puede decir más si se hace con la letra correcta.

_And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries,_

_And look upon myself and curse my fate,_

Sé que no soy muy hábil para comunicarme con palabras y esto es un regalo de último minuto para Rukia en el día de su boda.

_Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,_

_Featured like him, like him with friends possess'd,_

_Desiring this man's art, and that man's scope,_

Pensaba dárselo en otras circunstancias, pero creo que ahora sólo me queda hacerlo así

_With what I most enjoy contented least._

_Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,_

Trabajé durante meses en esto durante meses y quería que fuera en privado.

_Haply I think on thee, and then my state,_

Ya no me queda de otra, tendré que hacerlo durante la fiesta de su boda, totalmente contrario a como me imagine que le confesaría mis sentimientos.

_Like to the lark at break of day arising_

_From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate;_

Canto mi canción con una sencilla guitarra, frente a gente a la que no quisiera hacer partícipe de algo privado, pero al mirarla hace que todos desaparezcan. Ya sólo quedamos ella y yo.

_For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings_

Y en sus ojos, que se llenan de lágrimas, puedo ver que me corresponde con la misma intensidad.

Y puedo decir...

Y puedo decir que...

_That then I scorn to change my state with kings._

Y puedo decir que no me arrepiento de mi amor aunque ella no esté conmigo.


	27. Day 30

**Day 30: Oh, as if.../ Black / White **

**Secuela a Day 27: Song lyrics**

He aprendido a ver el mundo en extremos, bueno o malo, blanco y negro. Eso me ha hecho pensar que no debo de intervenir demasiado en el mundo humano y sus habitantes. Eso incluye a Ichigo, especialmente después de la batalla con Yhwach.

Me voy a casar con Renji muy pronto, aún no estoy segura porque dije que sí, pero lo voy a hacer.

Es como si...

* * *

Tengo que decirle a Ichigo que me voy a casar, tengo que hacerlo, lo he pospuesto por semanas.

Pero tengo miedo de su mirada, de cómo se va a sentir después de ello. Y más por la alegría desbordante de Orihime, ¿por qué está más feliz ella por mi matrimonio que yo?

Es como si...

* * *

Acabo de firmar los papeles de matrimonio. Ahora soy Abarai Rukia, y no lo soporto, cada minuto en la oficina del registro civil me parecieron eternos y angustiantes.

Ante la pregunta si deseo hacer oficial mi cambio de nombre, un rayo de luz para mí y me niego a dejar de ser Kuchiki Rukia, aunque ya me encuentre en el registro familiar Abarai.

Es como si...

* * *

La fiesta para celebrar mi boda es hermosa, a pesar que no quería una. Debo de estar agradecida con Nii-sama por haberla organizado, visto un hermoso kimono nupcial y a mi rostro lo cubre el velo que bordó Orihime para mí, pero...

Ichigo vino a la boda y no dejó de tomar fotos, Orihime lo acompaña y luce tan feliz... Eso me molesta y no sé bien porqué.

Después de terminar el baile de los novios, Ichigo se ha ofrecido a cantar para nosotros, como quisiera que no lo haga.

La canción es hermosa, la letra es un mensaje secreto, lo sé porque él solía leerme algunos de los sonetos de ese autor que tanto le gusta. Shakespeare.

En cuanto comenzó a cantar lo vi a los ojos. Él me veía. En cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor desaparecieron. Renji, Nii-sama, los invitados... sólo quedamos nosotros dos.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo que he querido negar desde que terminó la batalla contra los Quincy.

Lo amo.

Amo a Kurosaki Ichigo.

Y es como si hubiera cometido un terrible error.

Tal revelación hace que mis ojos aguen.

No puedo más con este mundo blanco y negro, quiero un mundo de grises y de colores. Uno donde existan las posibilidades.

* * *

Cuando Ichigo termina de cantar me retiro con la excusa de que no me siento bien.

Él me alcanza sin que nadie se de cuenta, lo tomo de la mano y dejó que me retire mi velo que no me había quitado en toda la velada.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran nos damos cuenta que es tarde para nosotros, mas no me importa, lo tomo de sus mejillas y lo beso. Le doy un beso, uno como el que nunca le he dado a Renji.

En ese momento, si hablar, como siempre, actuamos casi sin pensar. Lo dejo que me lleve de la mano lejos de la fiesta, lejos de la sociedad de almas. Nos vamos lejos, y le permito que me quite mi kimono de novia. Le he permitido quitarle tal honor a Renji. Le he permitido que me desnude y que yo lo desnude a él.

A la mañana siguiente resolveremos las consecuencias de lo que estamos haciendo, de arrebatarnos la virginidad el uno al otro.


End file.
